Una obra a lo CDM
by Snowflake Miracles
Summary: Es solo una obra escolar ¿Qué podría salir mal? Muchas cosas, si cuentas con ser la protagonista de la obra. Tener a cinco chicos enamorados de ti. Que uno de ellos protagonice contigo la obra y cause celos en los demás. A un trió de brujas que intentan arruinarte el protagonico. Y…un final desastroso. Todo esto, es solo el inicio de un caos.
1. ACTO I

**ACTO I.**

En el medio de un escenario, se encontraba una joven chica que mantenía una expresión de shock, mientras se encontraba sosteniendo en sus brazos, un perro de patas cortas que tenía en su boca una zapatilla de cristal.

Sus compañeros, cinco chicos en este caso, estaban desplomados en el suelo del lugar.

Cerca de donde ella estaba, se encontraba un chico pelirrojo, el cual tenía atorado en su cabeza, un balde vacío de pintura. En otro lado del escenario, un chico rubio, estaba tirado y con una mesa sobre él. Un chico albino, estaba tumbado boca arriba y empapado de agua jabonosa. Un chico castaño, que tenía puesto un vestido de mujer, se le veía con el cuello en una posición incómoda y un pelinegro, también vestido de mujer, había sido aplastado por utilería del escenario. Y como adornando la escena de esos cinco caídos, había esparcido por todo el escenario, un líquido espeso de color rojo.

Cinco chicos en posiciones raras y cubiertos de un líquido rojizo, al igual que el piso a su alrededor. Ninguno se movía, por lo cual, la escena era bastante terrorífica, como si se tratase de la escena de un crimen recién realizado o la escena típica de una película de terror.

—…esto parece…la versión sangrienta de Cenicienta…—dijo la chica, aun sorprendida tras los eventos que llevaron a tan tétrica escena

Tras unos momentos de admirar el macabro espectáculo ante sus ojos, decidió apartar la vista hacia un lado del escenario, donde estaban sus compañeros y los profesores.

El señor Farrès, se encontraba abanicando al desmayado profesor Boris. Al lado, estaba su compañera Kim, riéndose con fuerza mientras codeaba a Violeta, la cual mantenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados. Peggy se encontraba tomando fotos, lo supo a causa del flash y el sonido de la cámara, de seguro, completamente encantada de ya tener el titular para el lunes, en el periódico escolar. Vio también a Priya, Alexy y Rosalya, los cuales parecían tan asombrados por lo que había pasado, al igual que Iris, Melody y Karla.

La voz de Doña Delanay le llego claramente desde arriba del escenario, alzando la cabeza, pudo ver como la profesora se encontraba regañando a Charlotte y a Li, ya que estas habían hecho un desastre. Luego observo a Amber, quien estaba al lado de la directora con una mirada de mal humor, ya que su plan parecía haber fallado.

Y claro, también noto a la directora, la cual parecía a punto de colapsar tras el espectáculo que se dio durante la obra.

—…hagamos una obra de teatro, decían —murmuro la chica —hagamos la Cenicienta, decían —miro hacia los asientos que ocupaban alumnos, padres, maestros y demás personas invitadas, donde muchos miraban con la boca abierta la escena presentada con anterioridad— ¿Qué podría salir mal? —Bajo la cabeza rendida — ¿Cómo fue que llegamos hasta este punto?


	2. Los papeles de la obra

**Capitulo 1: Los papeles de la obra**

 _Dos semanas antes…_

—Tengo un extraño presentimiento de que algo malo sucederá el día de hoy—fue lo que dijo cierta chica mientras iba de camino a la escuela

Y eh aquí la protagonista o la sucrette de nuestra historia.

Una joven de 16 años de edad, de cuerpo menudo y largo cabello azabache que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, pero lo más llamativo de esta chica eran sus ojos ámbar rasgados como los gatos, lo cual era un tema delicado para esta joven…al igual que su corta estatura. Esta chica se llama Kokoro Wild, la protagonista de esta caótica historia, a la que podríamos llegar a adorar u a odiar, conforme pasen los próximos acontecimientos.

Como todos los días, iba caminando a la escuela, siendo que asistía al instituto Sweet Amoris y ya llevaba un año entero de haber ingresado en aquel lugar. Había conocido todo tipo de personas, algunas agradable y otras que prefería nunca haber llega a conocer en su vida. También había tenido más de un momento para no aburrirse dentro del lugar, ya sea en las clases o fuera de estas.

Casi siempre terminaba siendo involucrada en cada uno de los problemas dentro o fuera del instituto. Llámenlo mala suerte o por ser una cotilla, pero Kokoro, tenía la costumbre de admitir que eran los problemas quienes la buscaban a ella y no al revés. Aunque eso no evitaba que saliera siempre, pero siempre, perjudicada de alguna forma, cada vez que se metía donde nadie la necesitaba.

Pero últimamente la vida estaba muy tranquila, dejándola fuera de problemas, cosa que era muy agradecido para la de ojos ámbar.

Simplemente faltaba que la vida dentro de su hogar junto con sus hermanas tuviera la misma paz que sentía dentro del instituto, cosa que veía improbable, después de que esa mañana se encontrara a sus dos hermanas ahorcándose mutuamente porque, según la mayor, se había distraído por ayudar a la más pequeña a terminar su tarea y se le quemo el desayuno. Pero ignorando aquella bonita escena, esa mañana había tenido la sensación de que su querida paz se vería interrumpida de forma violenta, como si tuviera un sexto sentido que le avisara que tuviera mucho cuidado ese día. Era eso o realmente estaba empezando a odiar los lunes, por las típicas escenas bizarras que sus hermanas se montaban cada mañana. Lo que fuera, esperaba que no tuviera que ver con algún problema que termine por afectarla a ella también.

Intentando olvidarse de esa sensación que parecía hacerse más fuerte conforme se acercaba a la escuela, decidió comenzar otra semana más de escuela.

El día era tal como todos los anteriores. Se reunió con Rosalya, tras dejar sus cosas en su taquilla y fue con ella hacia el salón de clases, donde se encontró con Priya y Alexy. Soporto la presencia de Amber, siempre acompañada por Li y Charlotte. Se encontró con Castiel y Lysandro en el cambio de hora, soportando las bromas del pelirrojo sobre su estatura. Una vez más, ayudo a Lysandro a encontrar su libreta, la cual parecía aparecer en los lugares más extraños de la escuela. Paso un rato en compañía de Armin y Nathaniel durante un recreo. Ayudo a Melody a llevar algunos papeles a la sala de delegados. Almorzó en compañía de Kentin, Iris, Violetta y Kim. Si, todo era su típica rutina del día. No había nada que se saliera de lo normal, hasta que llegó la hora de educación física.

Si bien, el profesor Boris no era la persona más normal de la escuela, por lo menos podía disfrutar cuando él les dejaba jugar pequeños partidos de vóleibol o básquetbol. Ese día, pareció estar de ánimos como para que jugaran un poco de básquetbol antes de que terminara la hora de clases.

—¡Kokoro, pase!—Kentin le paso la pelota a su compañera

—¡La tengo! —ella atrapo la pelota y fue corriendo por la cancha

Pero Castiel le quito la pelota antes de que pudiera pasársela a alguno de sus compañeros del equipo y claro, el tener que escuchar sus últimas palabras como siempre.

—¡Suerte para la próxima, pulgarcita!

—¡Eres un hijo de...! —pero escucho el silbato y vio a Boris verla con advertencia—ya, me callo la boca—y siguió jugando en el partido

A Kokoro le gustaba los deportes, algo que de niña no podía disfrutar por ciertos temas de salud. Pero en la actualidad, gustaba mucho de practicar cualquier tipo de deporte, siempre y cuando mantuviera un ritmo tranquilo y no sobre exigiera a su cuerpo.

—¡El juego termino! —Boris dijo aquello tras hacer sonar el silbato—¡Todo mundo, escúcheme un momento! —dijo antes de que sus alumnos se fueran a los vestidores—en cuanto se cambien, vayan nuevamente a su salón de clases, la directora necesita darles un anuncio importante

—¿Y ahora que quiere la vieja? —murmuro Castiel

—Kokoro. Charlotte. Por favor, quédense a recoger los balones—pidió el profesor antes de abandonar el gimnasio

—Genial—la chica puso los ojos en blanco—de entre todos lo de aquí, ¿Por qué yo?

—¿Quieres que te espere? —le pregunto Priya

—Nah, ve a buscar a Rosalya para decirle sobre el anuncio de la directora—le dijo Kokoro, mientras tomaba uno de los balones y lo hacía girar en un dedo—no sé porque esa manía de usar tantos justificantes. Las clases de gimnasia no son aburridas o demasiado exigentes

En ese tiempo, Kokoro no sabía que algún día, el profesor Boris decidiría implementar el acrosport en las clases y que terminaría odiando educación física por aquella razón.

—No le gusta sudar, ya te lo dijo—le recordó Priya, antes de tomar otro balón e imitar a su amiga—¿segura que no quieres que me quede a ayudarte? Se que no te llevas bien con Charlotte

—Puedo manejarlo—respondió antes de arrebatarle el balón—ya vete a cambiar. Sabes que te quiero, pero cuando apestas a sudor, prefiero tenerte a dos metros de distancia—dijo de forma burlona

—Te tomaría en cuenta la palabra, si no fuera que pareces haber mojado tu camiseta en un balde de sudor—dijo al ver como la camiseta de gimnasia de su amiga estaba mojada en exceso

—¡Hey, es bueno sudar! —se defendió—te ayuda a mantener la temperatura corporal

—Lo sé, Kokoro—le dio una palmada en la cabeza como si fuese una niña

—No me trates como a una niña—le dijo mientras se quitaba la mano de su amiga

—No te comportes como una y de esa forma, nadie te tratara así—le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y se fue hacia los vestidores

—¡Yo no me porto como una niña! —le grito antes de cruzarse de brazos con expresión molesta—no soy una niña. Tch, si fuese más alta, de seguro que nadie me trataría como una niña

Murmurando aquello último comenzó a recoger los balones que tenía más cerca para meterlos dentro de una bolsa y llevarlos hacia la bodega del lugar. Hizo todo aquel trabajo antes de percatarse de que solo quedaba ella en el gimnasio de la escuela.

—No me digas que...—solo para estar más segura, fue hacia los vestidores que ya estaban completamente vacíos y no había rastros de su compañera Charlotte—jajaja, pero que gracioso es esto—se rio mientras tomaba uno de los balones que seguían en el suelo—la muy desgraciada se largó y me dejo todo el trabajo... ¡Pero me lleva la...!

Termino por gritar y lanzo el balón hacia una de las paredes del gimnasio, olvidándose que esta podía rebotar de regreso. El balón le dio en el estómago con demasiada fuerza y termino cayéndose al suelo en posición fetal, hasta que se le pasara el dolor.

—Todo a mi...todo a mí me pasa...—murmuro adolorida

* * *

Una clase entera había sido llamada por el señor Farrès y la directora Shermansky, los cuales, esperaban en el salón a este selecto grupo que comenzó a llegar una vez finalizadas la última clase del día. De todo este grupo de alumnos, había unos cuantos que sobresalían, como Violeta acompañada de Kim. Iris junto con Rosalya y Peggy. El trio de brujas…digo…Amber, Li y Charlotte. Karla y Melody. Y por último Priya en total calma paso saludando a Amber como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—No importa cuántas veces te vea, el cabello corto te queda genial —le dijo con un deje burlón en su voz —avísame si lo deseas más corto

—T-tu… —una vez más Amber se puso nerviosa con el tema de su cabello

Priya observo que Rosalya ya estaba en el lugar. Había sido una buena idea haber enviado un mensaje mientras estaba en los vestuarios y pudo llegar a tiempo para la reunión, en vez de ir por todo el instituto a buscarla. Vio como la peliblanca apartaba un lugar a su lado, de seguro para Kokoro, así que fue a sentarse detrás de Rosalya, la cual se giró para verla en cuanto se sentó.

—¿Y Kokoro? —fue su pregunta

—Ya debería de estar por llegar, solo le tocaba recoger los balones y como veo que Charlotte ya está aquí—fue lo que dijo al ver a la amiga de Amber en el lugar

Nathaniel llego a los pocos minutos, disculpándose por su retraso. Los gemelos Armin y Alexy llegaron junto a Kentin, peleando como siempre sobre el estilo militar del castaño. Y Lysandro llego acompañado por su amigo Castiel quien, como siempre, se encontraba fastidiado por ser el blanco de la directora.

—Parece que casi estamos todos —dijo Farrès al ver sentar a Castiel y Lysandro

— ¿Casi? —pregunto Melody

—Nos falta una alumna más y podremos anunciar…

En aquel momento, la puerta del salón nuevamente fue abierta con algo de brusquedad por la última persona que faltaba para aquella pequeña reunión improvisada, captando las miradas de todos por su escandalosa entrada al aula.

— ¡Lamento llegar tarde! —dijo la recién llegada mientras cerraba la puerta, intentando no azotarla— ¡pero es que de nuevo me hicieron quedar luego de gimnasia a recoger las pelotas de básquetbol y.…!

—No te preocupes, Kokoro. Llegas a tiempo —le calmo el señor Farrès

—… ¿D-directora? —Pregunto al verla e hizo un gesto de negación— ¡oh no, señora! ¡Juro que esta vez no eh hecho nada malo! ¡Llevo ya dos semanas sin meterme en problemas y tengo testigos de ello! —aclaro casi como si fuese la acusada en un juicio

—No ha hecho nada malo esta vez, señorita Kokoro—le dijo la directora en calma

— ¿Ah no? —Le vio negar —uf…suerte la mía—murmuro mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

—Vaya a sentarse y comenzaremos —la directora señalo los asientos

La chica asintió en calma y se movió hacia un asiento libre al lado de su mejor amiga, Rosalya, la cual la recibió con una pregunta tras sentarse.

—Oye, ¿Qué no se supone que tú y Charlotte estaban encargadas de recoger todo? —le pregunto

—Tú lo dijiste, se suponía… —murmuro rencorosa, tras recordar que la chica simplemente se había ido una vez terminada la clase

—Lo siento—hablo Priya al escucharlas—creo que debí quedarme contigo a ayudarte. Si hubiera sabido...

—No es tu culpa—le susurro Kokoro—no te tocaba hacer ese trabajo. No te sientas culpable, ¿de acuerdo?

—Aun así...

— ¿Ahora si nos dirán para que nos llamaron? —pregunto Castiel con su típico mal humor y subiendo ambos pies al pupitre del salón

—Claro, pero primero señor Castiel…¡Quite los pies del mobiliario escolar! —Dijo la directora, cambiando a lo que ya todos llamaban "su modo bestia" —¡no está en su casa, está en un templo de enseñanza!

—Que humor… —murmuro el pelirrojo

— ¿Qué dijo? —le pregunto la directora que oyó el comentario

—Eh…creo que deberíamos…hablar de lo importante —dijo Farrès algo incómodo y salvando a Castiel de un posible castigo

—Oh es verdad —dijo la directora cambiando a su modo amable

Kokoro, que ya estaba acostumbrada a estos cambios por parte de la directora, solo pensó en la palabra "Bipolar" para describir a la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Realmente no veía para nada normal, sus cambios de humor por cualquier cosa que le molestara.

—Ojalá que no le dé algo a la directora si sigue con sus rápidos cambios de humor—murmuro

—Bueno, como todos sabrán—hablo Shermansky—Hemos tenido una buena recaudación de dinero gracias a la venta de pasteles de este año

Kokoro puso los ojos en blanco y miro hacia el techo, suprimiendo un bufido.

Ella no deseaba recordar aquel día, pero la directora venia justamente a hablar sobre aquel tema tabú para ella, y varios de sus compañeros. Todo porque no sabía que detrás de ese gran trabajo, hubo un caos por ciertos cinco chicos que estaban en los otros pupitres del salón, mostrándose incómodos por el recordatorio de la mujer. Y todo aquel caos fue porque Kokoro, decidió preparar unas galletas especiales aquel día, con la mezcla que había sobrado y cocinándolo con los demás postres para la venta. Y ella admite que fue su culpa al no haber aclarado por qué las había hecho, ocasionando que los cinco chicos pelearan por ser el destinatario de aquellas deliciosas galletas y la carta que contenía también…de la que jamás se volvió a saber nada de nada.

Siendo sincera con ella misma, solo hizo esas galletas para llevárselas a su hermana Yoko, quien en ese tiempo se había deprimido, cuando perdió el brazalete que le había regalado su mejor amiga y temía decírselo. Solo le iba a hacer algunas galletas para animarle un poco. Y la carta, era algo que debía llevarle a Miyako por parte de Dimitry, el novio de su hermana, quien prefería usar el correo antiguo antes de enviar un simple mensaje por celular.

—Y también, estamos satisfechos con los resultados que se obtuvieron en las olimpiadas matemáticas—dijo Farrès —gracias a Kokoro, Melody y Nathaniel por haber traído el trofeo de la victoria.

—Y el cheque—recordó la directora

Melody y Nathaniel se mostraron modestos con ese triunfo, mientras Kokoro solo inflo las mejillas con aburrimiento. Ella solo fue OBLIGADA por su hermana mayor a entrar en las olimpiadas matemáticas, para tener buenas referencias en su legajo escolar, ya que las matemáticas le eran fáciles…tal vez por eso sus amigas le pedían ayuda, incluso el tsundere pelirrojo se la pedía a veces.

—Gracias a eso, hemos podido recaudar una gran cantidad de dinero para el próximo evento. Una vez más el Sweet Amoris abrirá sus puertas para que los futuros alumnos conozcan la institución… ¡En un festival escolar!

—Oh no… —murmuro Kokoro y comprendió con esas simples palabras lo que sucedería a continuación

—Cada grupo fue asignado a una tarea. Puestos de comida, entretenimientos y juegos.

—Y como todos parecieron disfrutar de la obra anterior, hemos pensado hacer una nueva obra con este grupo—anuncio Farrès

—NO —gritaron todos, menos Priya

—Ya está decidido —hablo la directora —este grupo se encargará de la obra ¡Y no quiero escuchar quejas! —Agrego al ver las manos levantadas de casi todos—tienen dos semanas

—Yo y el profesor Boris nos haremos cargo del grupo que realizara la obra—dijo Farrès —en unos momentos, el vendrá con el libreto de la obra que hemos decidido se realizara esta vez

— ¿No vamos a elegir nosotros? —pregunto Alexy

—Queremos evitar problemas como la anterior vez, así que hemos decidido nosotros que obra será—explico el profesor

—Mientras no sea un fiasco como la de la otra vez, me da lo mismo —dijo Karla desconforme con lo que tendría que hacer

— ¿Tan malo fue? —pregunto la chica nueva a sus compañeros

—Nos quedamos sin dinero para los trajes y tuvimos que pagarlos —recordó Kim

—400$ por mi disfraz de caperucita roja —refunfuño Kokoro

—Yo dije que debimos elegir una obra más barata como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero no… —decía Rosalya, la cual se había llevado la peor parte tras pagar la mitad de los trajes con su dinero y el castigo de la directora

—Fue culpa de ojos de gato, que hicimos esa estúpida obra —acuso Li a la ojiambar, que simplemente estaba sentada sin molestar a nadie

— ¡De nuevo repito, que solo estaba estirándome cuando el profesor Boris me vio levantar la mano! —se quejo

— ¿Estirándote con una sola mano? —pregunto Karla en un murmullo

—… —por un momento se encontró con la mirada verde del militar y desvió la vista hacia otro lado—cualquiera lo hace

Realmente no quería estar contándole a nadie, que, durante la elección de las obras, Kentin había estado sosteniendo su mano porque no se encontraba muy bien ese día y que fue pura casualidad el que ella levantara la mano, votando accidentalmente por la obra de Caperucita Roja.

— ¿Y solo tendremos dos semanas para preparar todo? —pregunto Nathaniel a los profesores

—No se vale. La vez anterior tuvimos tres semanas —recordó Kim

—Esta es un poco más fácil de producir que la anterior —explico la directora —y nos hemos asegurado de supervisar un poco mejor esta obra. Adelantándonos en conseguir los materiales y disfraces, así que solo se centraran en los ensayos

Rosalya bufo molesta y Alexy se le unió con un puchero de disconformidad, porque no tendrían la oportunidad de trabajar en los trajes como la vez anterior y salvarse de participar en la obra.

—No lo lograremos a tiempo —se quejó Armin quien no había notado que ya estaba solucionado el problema por estar jugando con su PSP debajo del banco

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse para dejar paso al profesor de educación física, el cual llevaba un libreto en su mano derecha, mientras en su boca llevaba una rosa cuyo tallo no tenía espinas. Iba moviéndose de manera dramática hasta llegar con el señor Farrès y la directora Shermansky, también ganándose miradas incomodas por parte de sus alumnos al ver tal espectáculo dado por el hombre.

—Este tipo...—murmuro Kokoro, desviando la mirada para no verlo

—Eh aquí la obra —dijo quitándose la rosa para hablar

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer esta vez? —pregunto Melody con curiosidad

—Me alegra que pregunte —dijo Boris con evidente emoción—esta vez llevaremos a cabo un clásico. "La Cenicienta."

Tras la declaración, el salón quedo sumergido en un enorme silencio en el que los alumnos fulminaron con la mirada a su profesor, el cual había entrado lleno de orgullo tras elegir aquella obra para presentar al público.

—Debe estar bromeando —se quejó Castiel, golpeando la mesa con su diestra— ¡primero fue esa estúpida obra de Caperucita roja y ahora esto! Yo me largo—se levantó de la silla sin mas

—Lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo con Castiel —dijo Kim, también levantándose y Violeta le siguió

—A menos de que yo sea la protagonista, no me interesa —dijo Amber y fue seguida por su sequito hacia la salida

Los demás también se movieron hacia la puerta, con las claras intenciones de irse tras rechazar aquella obra. No tenían ningún deseo de participar en otra obra de teatro de la escuela o seguir haciendo representaciones de clásicos infantiles. Ya no eran niños, no tenía caso el ponerse a representar cuentos antiguos, que solo entretenían a los más pequeños y los dejaban en ridículo solo a ellos por ponerse a actuar historias infantiles a su edad.

—Bueno, entonces los alumnos que no estén interesados pueden marcharse, pero esto cuenta como parte de la calificación final del semestre—dijo la directora y escucho como se detenían todos para observarla, incrédulos ante sus palabras

— ¿Lo dice enserio? —le pregunto Li

—Oh si —asintió la mujer—y aquellos que no colaboren, tendrán una semana de castigo

—No puede hacer eso—dijo Castiel

—Eh…en realidad, si puede—le dijo Lysandro en calma—es la directora

—Eso es abuso de poder—murmuro Armin

—Shh, que no te oiga o nos castigara—murmuro Alexy a su gemelo al tiempo en que le daba un codazo

— ¿Por qué pienso que hizo esto a propósito? —Pregunto Kokoro, quien aún seguía sentada y hablaba con Priya — ¿y tú porque sigues aquí?

—Me parece interesante, así que voy a participar en la obra

—Ojalá no tengas que sufrir lo que nosotros

—Oh vamos, será algo divertido, eso seguro

—Eres muy positiva con esto…—le dio una suave palmada en el hombro—así era yo antes de ingresar aquí…como extraño esos viejos tiempos—dijo causando que Priya solo riera al verla dramatizar

— ¿Y cómo decidiremos los papeles esta vez? —pregunto Iris a los profesores

— ¿T-tendremos que hacer audición? —pregunto la tímida Violeta, sin gustarle la idea de volver a tener que hacer una audición frente a todos sus compañeros

—Como la vez anterior hubo muchos problemas entre algunos alumnos con el reparto —Boris miro a Amber y luego a Kokoro —estaba vez haremos el viejo juego al azar de… —Farrès saco de debajo de su escritorio un recipiente lleno de papeles mientras el profesor dramatizaba un poco— ¡Los papeles! —Señalo Boris —todos sentirán la emoción de no saber que papeles le tocarán. ¿Será un papel masculino o uno femenino? ¿El principal o el secundario? ¿La estrella o el extra? ¿La…?

— ¡Ya entendimos! —dijeron todos con irritación

—Que estúpido es esto—murmuro Kim, ganándose asentimientos por parte de sus descontentos compañeros. Y, aun así, no les quedo otra que tomar un pequeño papelito del recipiente que Farrès paso al grupo.

— ¡Hey, el mío está en blanco! —se quejó Amber mientras alzaba su papel — ¡¿Por qué?!

—Eso significa que será una extra, señorita Amber —le explico la directora

— ¡No es justo!

—Así funciona el juego Amber, tienes lo que te toca —le dijo Nathaniel

Kokoro, estaba riendo internamente por la mala suerte de Amber, tras volver a quedar en segundo lugar en vez de ser el centro de atención. Tomo un papel del recipiente que pasaba el profesor aunque en vez de ver que le tocaba, simplemente espero un poco, rezando internamente porque estuviera en blanco.

— ¿Qué creen que nos toque? —pregunto Priya con algo de emoción

—Yo espero que nada, o presentare un justificante para salvarme de esto —dijo Rosalya al tiempo en que abría su papel y se mostraba contenta al descubrir que estaba en blanco— ¡sí, el universo me ha escuchado! Ahora, solo debo asegurarme de que esos disfraces pasen mi aprobación para ser utilizados—y como un depredador fijo su vista en las presas, las cuales eran los profesores y la directora, pareciendo seleccionar quien sería más fácil de convencer

—Ahí vamos de nuevo…—murmuro Kokoro al ver el plan de Rosalya, pero lo único bueno, era que vería el excelente trabajo de su amiga con los trajes

—Oh vaya, soy el hada madrina —anuncio Priya y observo a Kokoro, mirando con temor su papel aun doblado en sus manos—vamos, abre el tuyo ¿o crees que te saldrá algo horrible?

—No me importaría ser extra o la hermanastra de Cenicienta…cualquiera menos el de la prota… —se quedó muda al leer lo que decía —joder…alguien allá arriba me odia —se lamento

—Adivino lo obvio. Eres Cenicienta —sonrió Priya

—Mátenme—pidió con póker face

Priya y Rosalya vieron a Kokoro bajar la cabeza rendida, luego observaron cómo los chicos parecían aun reticentes a abrir sus papeles y ver que les tocaba para la obra. Ambas se miraron como planeando algo en total silencio y tras un asentimiento que la azabache no percibió, actuaron.

— ¡Qué bien Kokoro, eres Cenicienta! —grito Rosalya para que todos le escucharan

— ¡Bravo Kokoro, Cenicienta! —le siguió el juego Priya, aplaudiendo

— ¡Cállense las dos! —grito avergonzada

— ¿Entonces quién será el príncipe? —pregunto Iris con curiosidad y vio su papel en blanco

Ante la pregunta de Iris, ciertos cinco chicos se apresuraron a ver cuáles serían sus papeles en la obra, deseando obtener el principal ahora que sabían quién era la protagonista. Mientras, Kokoro sentía la mirada de muerte asegurada del trio de brujas por volver a ser la protagonista.

—" _¿Podría esto ponerse peor?" —_ pensó con cansancio

— ¡Me rehusó a esto! —grito Kentin totalmente sonrojado

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te toco? —Pregunto Alexy quitándole el papel y largándose a reír tras leerlo— ¡oh por dios! ¡Eres la hermanastra de Kokoro!

— ¡C-cállate! —dijo aun sonrojado y escondiéndose de la mirada de la nombrada

—La otra hermanastra está aquí —señalo Karla a Armin

— ¡Oye! —se quejó el chico al notar que había espiado su papel

— ¡Ja, pero que patéticos los dos! —Se burlo Castiel —veamos que me toco… —frunció el ceño y arrugo el papel — ¡solo soy el duque! —Miro a su amigo — ¿Qué te toco a ti?

—…solo…el rey… —suspiro derrotado

—Soy la madrastra —dijo Charlotte con monotonía—oh bueno, es mejor que nada

Nathaniel, tras ver como los demás chicos obtenían sus papeles, menos el que deseaban, abrió con confianza el suyo, simplemente para leer con mucho agrado la palabra escrita en aquel pequeño papelito. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kokoro, sonriendo abiertamente hacia la azabache, la cual le interrogo con la mirada cuando llego a su lado.

—Mira —le mostro el papel —soy tu príncipe

—No…puede…ser…—murmuro leyendo la palabra escrita

— ¡Nathaniel es el príncipe! —grito Rosalya

— ¡Bien por ti, príncipe Nathaniel! —aplaudió Priya

Las dos chicas notaron como los otros cuatro chicos interesados en su amiga, fulminaban con la mirada al rubio delegado, el cual le guiñaba el ojo a la shockeada Kokoro.

—" _Mátenme"_ —pensó en cuanto noto las miradas de casi todos sobre ellos dos

—Ahora voy a anotar sus nombres en el pizarrón y sus tareas a realizar en la obra—hablo Farrès, mientras tomaba una tiza que se le resbalo como dos veces de las manos—y recuerden esto, si alguno tiene algún problema con su...

El profesor seguía hablando, pero Kokoro se había desconectado un momento, pensando que posiblemente, la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar ese día se debiera a esto. Si ella hubiese prestado más atención a lo que decía el señor Farrès, seguramente habría logrado evitar el caos que estaba a punto de comenzar esa semana.

Al final los papeles habían quedado así:

 **Kokoro-La Cenicienta**

 **Nathaniel-El príncipe**

 **Priya-El hada madrina**

 **Charlotte-La madrastra**

 **Kentin-La hermanastra 1**

 **Armin-La hermanastra 2**

 **Lysandro-El rey**

 **Castiel-El duque**

 **Melody-La madre de Cenicienta**

 **Alexy-El padre de Cenicienta**

Y el resto de sus compañeros de clase se encargarían del escenario, los trajes y luces.

Boris repartió al elenco sus libretos y señalo que había re-adaptado la obra, para que fuera un poco más interesante que el cuento original. Tras terminar la reunión, el profesor fue acorralado por Rosalya y Alexy, quienes querían asegurarse de supervisar el diseño de los disfraces comprados por la escuela.

—Sera algo interesante. ¿No te parece? —Priya miro a Kokoro

—Mientras no sea a lo Disney—murmuro mientras sostenía su libreto contra su pecho—me importa nada, si es la versión original de los hermanos Grimm

—Aunque la versión de los hermanos Grimm es mucho más oscura y por eso se realizó la adaptación

—Pero no me dirás que la versión original no tiene lo suyo. Es como decir que te gusta la versión de la Sirenita de Disney, antes que la original

—Te gustan los cuentos algo oscuros, ¿no?

—Es que Miyako me leía las versiones originales de los cuentos—le confeso la chica—y admito que tienen su encanto las versiones originales, pero no creo que sean para leérselas a un niño de seis años, a menos de que desees traumatizarlo...como hizo ella conmigo

Priya simplemente le vio sorprendida por eso y antes de que dijera algo sobre lo último dicho por la azabache, el delegado de clase llego con ellas.

—Kokoro

—Nathaniel, Hi—dijo está en respuesta

—Parece que vamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho, ahora que yo tengo el papel del príncipe

—Y yo soy Cenicienta—dijo desanimada y alzo un brazo—hurra, pongamos todo de nuestra parte

—Deberíamos ensayar los papeles juntos. ¿No crees?

—…eh… —sintió como le rodeaba los hombros —…eh…—miro que Priya había desaparecido en el peor momento

Se encontraba pensando alguna excusa para zafar de aquella situación, pero para su buena suerte, no lo necesito en cuanto sucedió algo extraño. Una bota tipo militar le dio en la cabeza al delegado, quien se agarró adolorido la zona afectada para luego voltear a ver al culpable. Kokoro, por su parte, fue alejándose lentamente y asegurándose de resguardarse de la zona de guerra.

—Ups —dijo Kentin con expresión neutral y el pie levantado —mi bota se salió, ¿me la das Nathaniel? —pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

—Ah claro —dijo con una sonrisa forzada y una vena palpitando en su frente. Se acercó y le devolvió la bota, pegándole con esta en el pecho—aquí tienes tu asquerosa bota

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces —le hablo Kentin, advirtiéndole que no se pasara con su amiga

—Soy el príncipe de la obra, no lo olvides hermanastra—dijo en un murmullo, recalcando el papel que le toco

—No te jactes porque tuviste suerte —se unió Castiel cuando le escucho al salir del salón

—No por una obra, las cosas entre la señorita Kokoro y tú, cambiaran —dijo Lysandro en calma

—No es justo, yo quería ser el príncipe de Kokoro —se quejó Armin, uniéndose a la conversación —como Mario es el amor de la princesa Peach… —decidieron ignorar al gamer y sus metáforas de videojuegos— ¡No me ignoren! —y lo ignoraron—…malditos noobs…—murmuro con resentimiento

—Esto no es mi culpa —dijo Nathaniel —todo fue al azar, así que…

—Si intentas algo con Kokoro, te juro que… —le decía Kentin

—Tranquilo soldado de plástico —le corto Castiel e ignorando la mirada fulminante del castaño —Lys tiene razón, no por una obra las cosas cambiaran

— ¡Yo no me fio de él! —señalo Armin a Nathaniel como si fuese el malo de la película

—Yo tampoco…después de todo, el ah estado aprovechando su situación para poder estar más tiempo con ella —recordó el militar con mal humor—y esto solo sería una excusa más para acercársele

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Nathaniel, sonriendo con satisfacción ante su evidente ventaja

Mientras esto pasaba, Kokoro junto a Rosalya, Priya y Alexy, observaban el tenso ambiente que rodeaba a los cinco chicos más guapos del Sweet Amoris, quienes tenían una pequeña discusión entre murmullos y miradas de muerte.

—Que celos —dijo Alexy a su mejor amiga—ojalá a mí también me llegaran tantos chicos guapos peleando por mi

—… ¿Celoso de esto? —le pregunto Kokoro con una ceja alzada

—Esto promete —rio Rosalya —el pequeño Lys celoso…cuando se lo cuente a Leigh, estará tan feliz

—… ¿Feliz por esto?

—Apuesto a que Castiel será el primero en arruinar la obra, después de todo, es el más impulsivo —dijo Priya a los demás

—… ¿Ahora van a apostar? ¿Es enserio?

—Debería apoyar a mi hermano, pero apoyare a Kentinito. Le paso en la obra anterior, es posible que actué antes de tiempo —dijo Alexy

—Voy por Nathaniel, después de todo, ahora que esta cambiado es capaz de todo por adelantarse a los demás —les recordó Rosalya

—…ustedes tres… —Kokoro les dio una mirada de advertencia con sus felinos ojos —si se consideran mis amigos, se detendrán ahora mismo

—Vamos Kokoro. En vez de sufrirlo, deberías disfrutar que tantos chicos se fijen en ti —le dijo Alexy abrazándola—vives el sueño de cualquier chica o chico

—No lo entienden —dijo apartando al peliazul —a menos de que estén en mi situación, es frustrante ver este tipo de escenas y ser tú la que lo provoque…alguien saldrá herido un día de estos por mi culpa

—Pues decídete por uno y ya —le dijo Rosalya, ya cansada de tanto drama por parte de la chica

—Cres que si fuera tan fácil ¿no lo habría hecho desde el principio? —suspiro agotada antes de dirigir una última mirada a los cinco—háganme un favor y cuando estos dejen de desafiarse para ver quién parpadea primero, díganles que ya me fui

— ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte a ver quién te acompaña a casa? —le pregunto Rosalya—porque creo que esta vuelta, ganara Castiel…

—No te escucho, me voy en soledad hasta mi hermoso hogar—levanto la mano para saludarlos y comenzó a alejarse del pasillo donde se daba la escena de celos —Parece que todo esto fuera a propósito —se dijo a sí misma, mientras observaba su libreto con frustración —cuando intento poner distancia de los cinco, algo siempre me hace quedarme cerca de ellos, causando este tipo de situaciones…solo espero que no suceda nada malo el día de la obra… —sonrió un poco mientras negaba —oh vamos, ¿Qué podría salir mal? A veces soy demasiado pesimista con todo

Salió del instituto sin notar que estaba siendo observada por el grupo de brujas.

—Esto no se quedará así, ojos de gato… —dijo Amber con una sonrisa torcida

Posiblemente esa extraña sensación no fue solamente por la obra de teatro.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Corazón de melón no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores Chonimiko y Beemov. Solo me pertenecen los personajes de Kokoro (Mi sucrette), Miyako y Yoko._**

 ** _Advertencia; Posible Ooc de personajes y aparición de oc._**

 **¡Bueno, hola a todos! ¿Qué tal están?**

 **Para aquellos que ya conozcan esta historia y para los que son nuevos leyendo esto, explico rápido lo que pasa. Como eh decidido editar la historia, comenzare a publicarla de nuevo, capitulo por capitulo. Algunas cosas se quedarán igual y otras van a cambiarse para que luego de esto, comience con la segunda parte de la historia. Cosa que estoy muy segura, muchos tienen ganas de leer. Como la inspiración para la segunda parte volvió y me decidí por hacer las publicaciones tanto en Fanfiction como en Wattpad.**

 **Así que eso es todo por el momento. ¡Que tengan un buen fin de semana!**

 **Snow se despide hasta la próxima, ¡Bye Bye!**


	3. El libreto de la obra

**Capitulo 2: El libreto de la obra**

Era otra típica noche de lunes en la casa de las hermanas Wild.

Las tres hermanas se encontraban reunidas en la cocina, sentadas en la mesa para la hora de la cena, mientras la mayor de las hermanas empezaba a servir los platos de comida a cada una y Kokoro les contaba las ultimas noticias de su día.

— ¿Otra obra de teatro? —pregunto Miyako mientras se servía un poco de vino blanco en una copa

Miyako Wild, era una joven de 25 años de edad y la tutora legal de sus hermanas. Trabajaba en una agencia de turismo internacional y era una de las encargadas de organizar los viajes, hablando personalmente con los proveedores de los servicios. La chica era parecida a como seria Kokoro en un par de años, simplemente lo que la hacía diferente de su hermana menor, era que su cabello no era tan largo, apenas le rozaba los hombros y sus ojos de color ámbar, carecían del rasgo felino que su hermanita poseía.

—Si…y de nuevo soy la protagonista—dijo mientras intentaba pinchar un pedazo de carne, cosa que se estaba poniendo difícil

— ¿Y qué obra es esta vez? —le pregunto Yoko

Yoko Wild, de 13 años de edad, era la menor de las hermanas y también la que más se destacaba por intentar ser diferente de sus dos hermanas mayores. Una de sus diferencias, era su cabello teñido de un color rosa chicle que le llegaba hasta la cintura y usualmente llevaba atado en dos coletas, y sus ojos ámbar que estaban ocultos tras unas lentillas de color verde.

—La Cenicienta—respondió neutra

— ¿Cuándo va a ser? —le pregunto Miyako

—Dentro de dos semanas, el sábado—le contesto, aun manteniendo una lucha ya perdida con el pedazo de carne

—Oh bueno, entonces deberé cancelar mis compromisos del próximo sábado para poder ir a la obra—saco su teléfono y borro algunas cosas de su agenda personal—nah, mi novio puede esperar otra semana más para la cita

—Sabes, no tienes por qué venir siempre a mis eventos

—Pero quiero verte actuar—respondió en calma y guardo el teléfono—sé que serás la mejor. No hagas que esas clases de teatro que tuviste en Londres, hayan sido un gasto en vano...o te hare que me devuelvas el dinero—agrego eso último con una filosa mirada de advertencia—¿entendido?

—Como quieras…—miro la carne en su plato e intento pincharla nuevamente, simplemente para entender el porqué de esto—dime Miyako, por casualidad ¿has cocinado la cena? —pregunto en calma

—Que bien que lo hayas notado—le dijo con cierta felicidad—regrese temprano del trabajo y me tome la libertad de cocinar algo casero para las tres. Disfruten la comida—y dicho esto, se llevó un bocado de lo que parecía ser un engrudo gris—¡Que rico!

Kokoro y Yoko se miraron entre ellas, con miedo a probar la comida de la mayor. Por desgracia, aunque Miyako tuviera la buena voluntad para preparar la comida de esa noche (en vez de pedir comida como tenían la costumbre.) lo que cocinaba, llegaba a ser incomible por diferentes y desconocidas razones. Prácticamente tenían ante ellas, platillos que la humanidad se rehusaría a probar y, aun así, se veían obligadas a comer aquello en ciertas ocasiones.

— ¿Y abra alguna escena de acción como en la anterior obra? —pregunto Yoko, mientras disimuladamente escondía un pedazo de pasta gris debajo de su servilleta. No iba a sufrir de una visita gratis al hospital con lavado de estómago incluido en el mismo mes, eso sí que no

—No…—respondió mientras tiraba por debajo de la mesa, el pedazo de carne hacia la maceta del ficus. Ya de seguro mañana encontraría a la planta muerta y reseca por la comida

—Uf, entonces no iré para aburrirme—se cruzó de brazos, aunque luego se le ocurrió una idea—a menos que...

—Si haces alguna broma ese día, te mando a una escuela internado de monjas—amenazo Miyako

—…S-si señora…—tembló la pequeña

—Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela, Yoko?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el comedor, mientras Kokoro seguía matando al ficus con la comida de Miyako. Yoko simplemente comenzó a sudar de los nervios y a palidecer, mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

—Pues, veras...el director de la escuela necesita verte mañana

—¿Cómo? —bajo el tenedor y miro a su hermanita—¿y ahora que hiciste, Yoko?

—¡Yo te juro que yo no fui, fueron los cuentos de por ahí! —dijo antes de salir corriendo de la cocina y ser perseguida por la mayor

Mas tarde, se podía ver como Yoko le estaba rogando a su hermana mayor, que no llamara a nadie para que le preparara un lugar en algún internado de monjas de Londres y juraba, que el hámster de la clase, se enredó solo en aquellos globos llenos de helio. Y en todo ese drama, Kokoro aprovecho para comerse una bolsa de frituras de queso, tras tirar toda la comida de su plato en la planta, la cual, ya presentaba signos de envenenamiento.

* * *

 **Casa de Nathaniel:**

El delegado había terminado de cenar y se encontraba finalizando sus deberes escolares del día siguiente. Una vez que termino, fue a guardar sus cuadernos en la mochila y saco el libreto que había dejado dentro. Al recordar que él tendría la oportunidad de actuar con el papel principal y al lado de Kokoro, le sacaba una sonrisa de enamorado.

—Esto es increíble, Blanca—dijo el chico mientras acariciaba a su pequeña gatita birmana, quien se había acercado hacia sus piernas, pidiendo atención—podre actuar junto a Kokoro, y esta vez no tengo un papel tan estúpido como el de la obra anterior—le era imposible, el olvidar cuando tuvo que usar ese ridículo disfraz de conejo en la obra de Caperucita roja— No voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad para acércame más a ella—tomo el libreto y comenzó a leerlo—esta vez, será diferente…—se prometió a si mismo

 **Mientras tanto, en la casa de las hermanas Wild...**

Luego de la cena y que Miyako le realizara un interrogatorio al estilo policial a su hermanita menor, tocaba la limpieza de la cocina tras la cena. Usualmente se turnaban para limpiar y levantar la mesa tras la cena. Esa noche, Miyako solo tuvo que llevar los platos a la pequeña encimera y después se retiró a ver la televisión al salón mientras que Kokoro tenía que lavar los platos y Yoko secarlos y guardarlos en su lugar. Las dos estaban haciendo aquel trabajo en silencio cuando la más pequeña decidió romperlo.

—Dime algo—hablo mientras su hermana le pasaba un plato

—¿Qué?

—Nosotras siempre que probamos lo que Miyako prepara, terminamos en el hospital con intoxicación

—Aja, ¿y qué pasa con eso?

—Es que no entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que nosotras terminemos intoxicadas y Miyako, siempre está igual, tras comer lo que prepara?

En cuanto Yoko termino de preguntar aquello, fue como si una gran revelación asaltara a Kokoro, quien soltó el plato que estaba limpiando y cayo de nuevo dentro del agua jabonosa. Se puso a pensar en todas las veces que Miyako había comido lo que preparaba y que nunca, pero nunca, parecía tener el mismo efecto que en ella y Yoko. ¿Cómo no había notado ese pequeño detalle?

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —le pregunto al verla reaccionar por el descubrimiento del año—¿Kokoro?

—Y-yo...—intento pensar en algo, pero negó con molestia—¿y yo que voy a saber? No sé, magia Pokémon o que se yo—hablo de mala gana

—Hum...que misterio—murmuro la menor

* * *

 **Casa de Armin:**

— ¡Me asegurare de ir a ver la obra! —dijo Victoria, la madre de los gemelos

— ¡Mamá! —se quejó Armin, totalmente rojo de vergüenza

El chico se puso a jugar con su consola, esperando perderse en su mundo virtual y desconectarse de la realidad. O, mejor dicho, de la ridícula conversación que tenían su hermano y su madre, ahora que Alexy le había contado que Armin tenía que hacer el papel de la hermanastra en la obra de cenicienta

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —Le pico Alexy—es solo una obra, ¿o será que…?

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto su madre

—Debe aún estar molesto, porque no le toco el papel del príncipe—explico el chico

—¿Y él quería hacer ese papel? Me parce raro—dijo Victoria, sin comprender del todo los deseos de Armin—¿desde cuándo te gusta la actuación, hijo?

—No lo quería porque le gusta actuar—nuevamente hablo Alexy—lo que pasa, es que a nuestra amiga Kokoro, le toco hacer el papel de Cenicienta

—Kokoro... ¿es la chica que le gusta a Armin, no?

El sonido de un Game Over que vino del videojuego de Armin, resonó por la estancia. El chico totalmente sonrojado se puso de pie y sin decir nada a nadie, se fue a su habitación. Alexy se levantó del sofá, siguiendo a su gemelo hasta la habitación, ya que se sentía culpable por haberlo picado con el tema de la chica y lo encontró leyendo el libreto en su cama.

—… ¿Armin? —pregunto algo nervioso

—Dame un momento, estoy leyendo, Alexy—le dijo sin levantar la vista

El peiliazul miro con horror a su gemelo y retrocedió antes de pegar un grito agudo.

— ¡Mamá, Armin está leyendo y no jugando! ¡Viene el fin del mundo! ¡Sálvese quien pueda! —y salió corriendo del lugar…solo para volver a rescatar sus cascos de música y luego huir de nuevo

 **Mientras tanto, en la casa de las hermanas Wild...**

Las tres estaban en el salón, viendo un drama romántico en la televisión. Miyako estaba cómodamente sentada en un mullido sillón color gris y con una taza rosada en sus manos. Kokoro estaba tumbada en el sofá, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y viendo con aburrimiento la película. Yoko estaba sentada en el suelo y apoyaba el mentón en la mesita de café del salón, su mano derecha movió una taza blanca con imágenes de ositos y bebió un poco, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—¿Porque el chocolate sabe a agua sucia? —pregunto Yoko mientras miraba el contenido de su taza y se dio cuenta de algo—olvídenlo, esta vez fue mi culpa—dijo mientras apartaba la taza de ella, con una expresión de trauma

Miyako le dirigió una mirada de confusión a Yoko, antes de volver su atención a la película. No supo en que momento paso, pero la película se puso algo...fuerte en una escena con los protagonistas, por lo que tomo el control remoto y cambio de canal lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Pero porque la quitas? —pregunto Kokoro mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

—Si, estaba poniéndose buena al fin—dijo Yoko, haciendo un puchero como queja

—Verán ese tipo de películas, cuando tengan 18 años—fue todo lo que dijo mientras dejaba un documental de animales—no quiero que las dos vean esas cosas. Aun son muy pequeñas

—¡Ya tengo 16 años, no soy una niña! —se quejó Kokoro, mientras abrazaba un almohadón con forma de emoji enojado—además, dices eso porque la película se estaba poniendo rara, pero cuando Yoko juega sus malditos videojuegos de terror con gráficos demasiado realistas, la dejas como si nada. ¡Sabiendo que todos los juegos, ponen la advertencia de que son para mayores de 18 y 21 años! —señalo—así que no deberías prohibirnos el ver una película para mayores de 18 años

—¡Es cierto! —dijo la menor mientras se ponía de pie en una pose de superhéroe—¡no a la dictadura del hogar! ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!

—Cállate Yoko—dijo su hermana mayor

—Mou, me reprimen en esta casa—se volvió a sentar

—Kokoro, recuerda que yo soy la mayor, la que paga la casa y la que trabaja—hablo en calma—y ustedes dos son mi responsabilidad, así que intento hacer lo mejor que puedo para protegerlas de ver cosas inadecuadas para su edad...—tanto Yoko como Kokoro quisieron decir algo pero Miyako les corto—y cuando digo que hago, me refiero a que lo intento lo mejor que puedo

Se creo un pequeño silencio entre las tres antes de que Yoko hablara de nuevo.

—Si existieran los premios a la peor hermana del año, estoy segura de que los ganarías sin ningún esfuerzo—dijo y Kokoro le apoyo con un asentimiento de cabeza

* * *

 **Casa de Kentin:**

—Escucha mamá, si papá llega a llamar. NO le digas de esta obra—rogo el chico

—Lo entiendo cariño, me lo has repetido ya mil veces—asintió su madre—tu padre no sabrá que tienes una obra escolar. Lo prometo

Kentin suspiro aliviado.

—Cariño… ¿has visto mis lentes? —le pregunto su madre

—Los tienes en el bolsillo del delantal—le recordó el chico

—Oh cierto

Kentin dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

—Es una suerte que lo enviaran por las próximas dos semanas, en una misión para entrenar a algunos cadetes—admitió para sí mismo—sigo sin creer aun que ese tonto de Nathaniel sea el príncipe...—tras entrar en su habitación, se quedó unos minutos observando una foto antigua. Ken y Kokoro aparecían en esta imagen, usando un uniforme de escuela secundaria—tch, yo sería un mejor príncipe—tomo el libreto de su escritorio—pero además de no serlo, me toco un papel para mujer. Todos se burlarán de mi ese día—comenzó a hojear las escenas donde estaban Cenicienta y el príncipe—me pregunto si…

 **Mientras tanto, en la casa de las hermanas Wild...**

Las tres hermanas, estaban nuevamente en la cocina, cada una trabajando en algo distinto. Miyako estaba haciendo cuentas para dividir el dinero del alquiler de su hogar y cuentas a pagar, y lo que restaba para la comida de ese mes. Kokoro estaba haciendo la tarea de Física, de vez en cuando mordía la punta de su lápiz al pensar en las soluciones de los problemas que tenia de tarea. Y Yoko, se había puesto a hacer un ensayo sobre la familia para su clase de inglés.

La pelirosada lo estaba haciendo bien hasta el momento, ya que el inglés era su lengua natal. Pero cuando estaba escribiendo sobre su familia, se dio cuenta de algo y miro a su hermana mayor con algo de duda.

—Oye, Miyako—llamo

—¿Hum? —con ese gesto le dijo que la estaba escuchando

—¿Puedo agregar a tu novio, Dimitry, en mi ensayo sobre la familia?

—Supongo que no le molestara—fue todo lo que dijo y siguió trabajando en los impuestos

—Miyako—volvió a llamar Yoko

—¿Qué?

—Hay algo que te he querido preguntar desde hace un tiempo—dijo mientras dejaba su ensayo a un lado y miraba a su hermana mayor

—¿Y es?

—¿Qué tipo de cosas hacen las parejas cuando se quedan solas? —en cuanto pregunto esto, vio cómo su hermana se sonrojaba furiosamente y el lápiz que tenía en sus manos se partía por la mitad—¿Qué te pasa?

Kokoro, que se había levanto de la silla para ir a servirse un vaso de limonada, prácticamente escupió el contenido y se sonrojo por lo que preguntó su hermana menor. Aunque se preguntó con diversión, que explicación barata le daría a Yoko, para no explicar lo que una pareja podía hacer en la intimidad.

* * *

 **Casa de Castiel:**

—Estúpido delegaducho—se quejó Castiel mientras dejaba su plato de comida en la mesa— ¿Por qué tenía que ser el príncipe? Aunque tampoco es que me interese ser un afeminado príncipe que se enamora a primera vista de una niña… ¡y menos si es la tabla quien hace el papel!

Demoño tenía la vista fija en el plato de comida de su dueño, sus ojos estaban en el delicioso pedazo de carne que Castiel había cocinado.

—Ni siquiera me importa—le dijo a su mascota—después de todo, es solo una estúpida obra para niñas. Sino escucha esto—recito algunos de los diálogos del príncipe— ¿lo ves? Es tan cursi, pomposo y de niña lo que dice el príncipe. Incluso la escena final es…—mientras leía la escena, el tenedor se le cayó de la mano

Demoño aprovecho que su dueño estaba paralizado y se robó el pedazo de carne, del tenedor que había caído al suelo.

 **Mientras tanto, en la casa de las hermanas Wild...**

De alguna manera, Kokoro se estaba divirtiendo al ver como su hermana buscaba alguna inocente explicación. Prácticamente podía escuchar como el cerebro de la mayor, trabajaba a toda velocidad, sintiendo la presión de la mirada fija de Yoko, quien esperaba pacientemente la respuesta.

—J-jugamos—dijo Miyako, evitando ver a Yoko a los ojos

Kokoro se mordió la lengua, para no reírse por escuchar la respuesta tan vaga de su hermana mayor.

—¿A que juegan?

—J-juego de mesa y...

—¿Al twister? —pregunto Kokoro con cierta burla en su voz

—Aja, al twister también—dijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la de ojos felinos

—¿Enserio solo juegan juegos? —pregunto la menor, con cierta decepción en su voz

—Pues sí, ¿Qué más haríamos si no es eso?

Yoko miro a su hermana mayor, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y hacer un gesto para que ambas chicas se acercaran a donde estaba. Como si les quisiera contar un secreto, Miyako y Kokoro se acercaron lo suficiente como para que Yoko les susurrara algo. Ambas mayores se alejaron a los segundos, con la sorpresa escrita en sus rostros y sonrojadas por lo que dijo la menor.

—¡¿A ti quien te dijo eso?!—grito Miyako

—Nadie, pero veo muchas de esas escenas en mis videojuegos y series favoritas

Mientras que Miyako seguía completamente sorprendida por lo que Yoko conocía. Kokoro, simplemente entrecerró sus ojos con molestia y le dio una sonrisa burlona a su hermana mayor, antes de decirle.

—Y tú que armaste escandalo con la película, mira de dónde se corrompió la enana—le dio una palmadita en el hombro—bien hecho, la peor hermana del año

—Solo...váyanse a dormir, las dos—murmuro mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos

—Hum, típica noche de lunes—dijo Yoko, antes de retirarse con sus cosas hacia su habitación—buenas noches a todos—Y era tal como lo decía, esto solo era una noche normal en su casa.

* * *

 **Casa de Lysandro:**

Rosa y Leigh estaban ayudando a Lysandro a que comenzara a memorizar sus líneas, porque, aunque fueran unas pocas escenas, el chico ya venía con un ENORME historial de olvidar las cosas, por más simples que fueran.

— ¿Y quienes hacen del príncipe y Cenicienta? —pregunto Leigh, pero Lysandro no dijo nada y siguió pasando las hojas del libreto

—Kokoro y Nathaniel—se apresuró a responder Rosalya y le murmuro—Lys está algo celoso por el príncipe. ¿Me entiendes?

—Ah…

Leigh no era tonto, ya estaba muy enterado de que su hermano estaba enamorado de aquella chica que le ayudo en varias ocasiones y que era la mejor amiga de Rosalya. Así que comprendía perfectamente lo que su novia le dijo, sobre que Lysandro estaría algo celoso del príncipe de la obra.

— ¿Y a ti te toco algún papel? —le pregunto a su novia

—No. Me voy a encargar de ver esos disfraces que la escuela compro para la obra y asegurarme de que sean lo bastante decentes para el elenco—dijo con decisión—no voy a dejar que mi amiga se vea mal con algún vestido de alquiler, después de todo, es muy bajita…—su celular sonó—oh, hablando de ella… ¡Hola Kokoro!

— ¡No sé porque, pero tuve la sensación de que me llamaste bajita!

—…eh…no, no lo creo…número equivocado—y colgó

— ¿Segura que no era…?

—No cariño, equivocado—repitió mientras apagaba su celular

—…bien…—no parecía muy convencido, pero no siguió insistiendo

— ¡Pero…! —exclamo Lysandro, quedando mudo

Esto llamo la atención de la pareja, que volteo a ver que sucedía con el chico, solo para observarlo totalmente paralizado y con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Rosalya, curiosa por saber que le pasaba, le saco el libreto para ver que observaba, notando que estaba en la última página.

—Lysandro—Leigh pasó su mano frente a la cara de su congelado hermano— ¿Qué le sucede?

—Le sucede esto, en la última página cuando Cenicienta y el príncipe se casan, _"Él príncipe toma a Cenicienta en sus brazos y le besa suavemente en los labios."_ —Rio Rosalya—esto se va a poner interesante mañana

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kokoro despertó oyendo los gritos de Miyako a sus compañeros de trabajo, que siempre terminaban cometiendo un error cuando ella no estaba cerca. Tras ese bonito despertar por parte de su hermana mayor, se sentó en la cama, aun adormilada y casi de manera automática, hizo la primera cosa de las mañanas.

Encender su celular.

Lo curioso fue que apenas lo encendió y sin haber dado más de dos pasos fuera de la cama, el sonido de los mensajes llamo su atención, por lo que tomo el aparato que había dejado en su mesita de noche tras encenderlo y miro que sucedía. Su boca se abrió con sorpresa, al ver miles de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de dos números que ella conocía de memoria.

—Van a destruirme el teléfono—se quejó, borrando todos los mensajes sin leerlos—dios ¿Por qué no me dan un respiro?

— ¿Problemas de chicos, hermana mayor?

—Algunos Yoko…

Kokoro, muda de la sorpresa, observo como su hermanita menor salía de debajo de su cama como si nada y sostenía en sus manos su diario personal como si se tratase de un libro cualquiera, ya que estaba abierto en una página.

—Buenos días—saludo la menor en total calma

— ¡Otra vez, maldita sea! —Grito antes de lanzarla fuera de su habitación— ¡te dije que tienes prohibido entrar en mi habitación! —abrazo su diario para protegerlo, aunque ya había sido leído por la pequeña—¡que manía que tienes, de leer mi diario personal!

Yoko, quien había caído de espaldas en el piso alfombrado del pasillo, se puso de pie enseguida e hizo una pose antes de gritarle.

— ¡Las reglas no pueden conmigo, porque soy anarquista! ¡Arriba el anarquismo! —Luego, la más pequeña de las Wild sintió un aura oscura y tenebrosa detrás suyo. Creyendo saber quién era, lo confirmo cuando vio como Kokoro retrocedía despacio, cerrando su puerta y escuchando el sonido del seguro—B-buenos días, hermana mayor…—saludo con una sonrisa forzada la más pequeña y miro a la chica detrás suyo

—Así que… ¿Arriba el anarquismo? —pregunto Miyako de brazos cruzados

—Je je…—una gota de sudor frio bajo por su nuca

Mas tarde, se podía ver a Yoko cerca de la puerta de salida del departamento, siendo que estaba en medio de uno de los creativos castigos de Miyako. La pelirosada, se encontraba sosteniendo dos enormes baldes llenos de agua y sobre su cabeza, llevaba otro balde, pero este contenía tierra para hacerlo más pesado. Kokoro llego al salón, acomodándose la chaqueta negra que se había colocado y observo a su hermanita. Yoko le miro en cuanto esta llego a su lado.

—Ah…—realmente no sabía qué decir de ese castigo

—Acaba con mi sufrimiento, te lo pido—rogo la menor

—Kokoro ¿te vas sin desayunar? —pregunto Miyako, quien salió de la cocina con un mandil puesto y una espátula en mano—y yo que estaba haciendo desayuno para las tres

—¿Exactamente que cocinas?

—Hot cakes especiales con miel

Las dos hermanas menores se aterraron con eso, porque conocían perfectamente los Hot Cakes especiales. Su hermana parecía que les agregaba ingredientes secretos en la masa y se rehusaba a decirles que contenían para que fueran tan asquerosos.

—Lo siento, se me hace tarde para la escuela—se disculpó, feliz de tener una excusa para no probar la cocina de su hermana mayor—Y llegare tarde por los ensayos, así que… ¡cenen sin mí! —y con esto dicho, cerró la puerta y se salvo

—Oh bueno—dijo Miyako en calma—iba a preparar cena para tres, pero solo seremos las dos. Yoko…—observo que la menor estaba alejándose sigilosamente hacia la puerta y lanzo la espátula que se quedó incrustada en la pared— ¿A dónde vas tú? Desayuna antes de irte a la escuela

— ¿Por qué me odias? —lloro Yoko, mientras caminaba al comedor con el balde todavía sobre su cabeza

—¿Odiarte? ¡Pero si te preparo el desayuno y todo, mal agradecida hermana!

* * *

Tras salvar su vida de aquel desayuno que ya categorizaba como "Peligro toxico". Kokoro salió del edificio departamental donde vivía y se dirigió en calma hacia la escuela. Le faltaban dos cuadras para poder llegar y se detuvo en una calle, esperando a que el semáforo le diera paso.

— ¡Hola Kokoro!

—Hola Iris. Hola Violeta—saludo a sus dos amigas en cuanto las vio llegar

—Parece que hoy comienza la diversión ¿verdad?

—Ustedes tienen suerte, ya que solo se encargan de la utilería—se quejó Kokoro—yo por mi parte, de nuevo debo encargarme de aprender mis líneas

—E-estoy segura, de que lo harás increíble—dijo Violeta, mientras sostenía su carpeta

—Violeta tiene razón, eres increíble cuando se trata de memorizar y buena actuando—señalo la pelirroja

—Todo gracias a la influencia de Miyako—admitió al recordar que, de pequeña, Miyako siempre se puso seria en su educación escolar y artística

—Je, y siempre te quejas de ella—le dijo Iris con una gran sonrisa—no es tan mala como se ve

—Eh…tiene sus días buenos y malos—rio Kokoro y luego bajo la cabeza, derrotada—ojalá viviera sola

—¿Por qué no te llevas bien con tus hermanas?

—Nunca dije que me llevara mal con ellas, es que a veces tenemos nuestras diferencias y la convivencia se hace algo frustrante—explico mientras mantenía la vista al frente—de todas formas, era peor cuando era más pequeña y Miyako le encantaba torturarme

—¿Te torturaba? —Violeta pregunto eso con preocupación en su voz

—Ya saben, las cosas típicas de una niña. Robar tus juguetes, tus golosinas, decirte que eres adoptada...es lo usual entre hermanos, ¿no?

—Me parece que no. Yo no soy así con Thomas, y jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza decirle algo tan cruel como que es adoptado—le dijo Iris con cierta incomodidad tras revisar su celular

—Bueno, ella fue una niña demasiado cruel, pero al crecer cambio—siguió contando—por lo menos ahora, nos trata bien ...siempre y cuando no se le dé por cocinar nada—murmuro esa última parte

Las tres llegaron al instituto y entraron para ir a buscar a sus taquillas los libros que utilizarían en el día. Kokoro se separó de ambas y fue a su taquilla, donde saco algunos libros y coloco otros dentro de su mochila, sin notar nada o a nadie a su alrededor por estar atenta a lo que hacía.

—Listo—dijo cerrando su taquilla y observo al victoriano que estaba a su lado

—Buenos días, Kokoro—saludo Lysandro

— ¡Maldición! —grito y salto pegándose a las taquillas por el susto— ¡Lysandro, ya te había dicho que te anuncies antes! —le recordó molesta

No era la primera vez que ella se llevaba un susto de muerte por las apariciones de Lysandro, es más, debería haberse acostumbrado a que la tome por sorpresa en algunas ocasiones, pero le era imposible. Mientras que Lysandro, dentro de su mente, solo la estaba comparando con un gato asustado y que se protegía del peligro, pero luego aparto eso de su mente. El victoriano tenía cosas más importantes que decir en ese momento.

—Lamento el susto—se disculpó enseguida

—Me va a dar un ataque al corazón un día de estos—dijo la chica, bajándose y actuando como persona normal, cosa que los espectadores de aquella escena no se creían del todo—… ¿estás bien? —le pregunto al observar su semblante preocupado

—Si ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Te veo preocupado por algo—señalo

—Bueno…veras…es que…—no tenía idea de cómo tocar el tema del libreto, sin que se viera muy insistente con ello

—No me lo digas, creo que ya lo sé—dijo mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz

— ¿De verdad? —le pregunto, sorprendido de que ella leyera sus expresiones tan fácilmente

— ¿Volviste a perder tu libreta?

—Bueno, eso sí, pero…

—Ay Lysandro, siempre es lo mismo contigo—suspiro la azabache—veré si la encuentro antes de que comiencen las clases—Dicho esto, se alejó dejando al victoriano con la palabra en la boca.

El chico suspiro, rindiéndose por el momento y reprochándose a sí mismo que debió haber empezado con lo importante, en vez de afirmar que una vez más, había perdido su preciada libreta.

—Ah…— busco en su bolsillo y se preguntó a sí mismo— ¿en dónde deje mi celular ahora?

* * *

Kokoro se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando la dichosa libreta del victoriano, y la encontró en la sección de clásicos, preguntándose como era posible que hubiese llegado hasta ese lugar, si no habían estado en la biblioteca el día anterior.

— ¿Por qué esta cosa aparece en lugares tan extraños? —se preguntó mientras salía de la biblioteca

No era nada nuevo, el que ella siempre encontrara esa dichosa libreta en cualquier lugar de la escuela. Pero últimamente, ese cuaderno parecía encontrarse en lugares tan extraños como la azotea, la sala de profesores o la cama de Kiki, el perro de la directora.

—Debería pensar seriamente en regalarle algo para que deje de perder todas sus cosas—murmuro, ahora en búsqueda del dueño de la libreta

— ¡Kokoro! —Kentin venia corriendo desde otro de los pasillos, llamándola con cierto nerviosismo—hasta que al fin te encuentro. Le tuve que preguntar a varias personas, si te vieron—apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó para recuperar el aire perdido en su carrera—eres muy rápida para caminar

—Estaba buscando la libreta de Lysandro, por eso me movía tanto—explico al chico militar

—Oh bueno, en todo caso…—le miro interrogante— ¿otra vez? ¿Cada cuánto pierde esa cosa? —pregunto algo sorprendido

—Deje de contar hace ya mucho tiempo—le dijo con monotonía

—Tiene un grave problema—admitió Kentin

—Es verdad, pero aún me pregunto cómo es que recuerda su nombre y el de nosotros, con lo olvidadizo que es

—Sí, tienes razón ¿Cómo lo hará?

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio y pensando por qué pasaban estas cosas. Kentin, luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que casi se olvida de la razón por la que estaba buscándola y se preguntó si lo que tenía Lysandro no sería contagioso.

—De todas formas, yo venía por otra cosa—dijo Kentin y miro a la chica—Kokoro ¿ya leíste el libreto? —le pregunto

— ¿El de la obra de Cenicienta?

— No, el de la otra obra que haremos en dos semanas—dijo con sarcasmo

—Vaya, ahora resulta que eres sarcástico—dijo girando los ojos—pero se te da fatal

—Solo quiero saber si ya lo leíste o no

— ¡Oye, tabla de planchar! —ese grito interrumpió la conversación de ambos

— ¡Y dale con la tabla! —Grito Kokoro— ¡tabla de planchar tu hermana, Castiel!

El pelirrojo se detuvo, una vez que llego a su lado y le miro con una ceja levantada.

—Soy hijo único—le recordó

—Lo sé—dijo en calma

— ¿Y entonces, porque tu…? ¡Olvida eso! —Dijo Castiel, concentrándose en lo importante— ¿leíste el libreto de la obra? —le pregunto

—Oye Castiel, yo estaba hablando primero con ella—se quejó Kentin

—Pero ahora yo estoy hablando con ella, así que lárgate de aquí soldado de juguete

— ¡Yo llegue primero, vete tú! —se atrevió a contestar

— ¿Cómo? —Castiel le miro fijo

Y en el medio de ambos chicos, se encontraba la bajita Kokoro, quien solo había entrecerrado los ojos con molestia al ver que estos dos se estaban poniendo molestos a tan temprana hora del día. Como no tenía ganas de ver una pelea en aquellos momentos, decidió interferir.

— ¡A ver bestias, cálmense que estamos en la escuela! —Les recordó mientras extendía los brazos para separarlos y poniendo distancia uno de otro—y no, aun no leí el bendito libreto. Y si eso es todo, tengo que devolverle esto a Lysandro…ah y una cosa antes de que lo olvide—les miro con molestia—no sé porque, pero ustedes casi anulan mi celular con los miles de llamados y mensajes que me enviaron anoche. Contrólense un poco ¿quieren? —dicho esto, ella se fue del lugar

Ambos chicos la vieron marcharse de mal humor y luego se vieron entre ellos con cierto desagrado.

—Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le pregunto Kentin

—Si, por desgracia lo leí—admitió de mal humor

Dicho esto, cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente y sin saber cómo harían para que no sucediera aquella escena de la obra.

* * *

Armin se encontraba desesperado por llegar al interior de la escuela, pero tenía un pequeño problema que le impedía llegar hasta la entrada y que lo estaba arrastrando hacia el club de jardinería.

Ese problema se llama Alexy.

— ¡Vamos, quiero entrar a la escuela Alexy! —intentaba liberarse de su gemelo

— ¡No entrare! —Grito aterrado mientras seguía arrastrándolo contra su voluntad— ¡el que anoche leyeras algo que no fuera un comic, que hoy te levantaras temprano y que quieras llegar a tiempo a la escuela, son mal augurios!

— ¡Déjate de tonterías!

— ¡No, mi horóscopo decía que debía tener cuidado con los cambios de la gente a mi alrededor! —Le dijo— ¡y estoy seguro de que, si entro contigo, puede que me caiga el techo encima o que descubra que debemos usar un uniforme horrible! —tembló con eso ultimo

— ¡Alexy por favor, necesito que me ayudes y busquemos a Kokoro! —rogo el gamer

—Un momento—se detuvo por fin, a medio camino de llegar al club de jardinería y por fin soltó a su hermano, para verlo confuso— ¿a Kokoro? ¿Por qué? —vio cómo su gemelo bajaba la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—¿Armin?

—…leí el libreto…—hablo en un murmullo

—Aja…—Alexy lo escucho y asintió

—…quería saber que hacia el príncipe

—Aja…

—Y…leí el final…

—No me gusta a donde va esto—dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila, el libreto que tenia de la obra, comenzando a ojearlo—a ver, la última página…le coloca el zapato…la madrastra y hermanastras son perdonadas…Cenicienta se casa con el príncipe y…un beso para el final—en cuanto leyó esto, alzo la vista para ver a su gemelo y lo observo darse la cabeza contra una de las paredes del jardín—ahora entiendo porque gritaste anoche—dijo al recordar que lo escucho gritar aterrorizado

— ¡No quiero que la bese! —hablo en voz alta, sin notar lo que se hizo en la frente con tanto golpe contra la pobre pared

—…Armin… ¿te gusta Kokoro? —le pregunto su gemelo

— ¡¿Eh?! —se puso rojo al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano

—Tranquilo—le puso la mano en el hombro, intentando darle apoyo—sabes que no le diré a nadie

—Ya lo sé, pero estoy confundido y yo no sé si Kokoro…

— ¿Me llamaron?

Tanto Armin como Alexy gritaron y se abrazaron mientras observaban a la azabache, quien los había tomado por sorpresa con su repentina aparición en el jardín. Por otra parte, Kokoro los miro con los ojos bien abiertos, al ver como habían reaccionado al hablarles de la nada y se preguntó mentalmente si así es como ella se veía cuando la sorprendían.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? ¿Eres un ninja? —pregunto Armin en tiempo récord

—Yo solo buscaba a Lysandro para devolverle su libreta, cuando escuche que decían mi nombre y… no soy ninja Armin, deja en paz ese tema—respondió

—Yo vi a Lysandro dirigirse al gimnasio cuando llegamos—dijo Alexy mientras le daba un empujón suave—si vas ahora, de seguro que lo llegas a alcanzar

—Oh bien, gracias Alexy—dijo mientras seguía su camino sin preguntar nada

En cuanto la chica desapareció de la vista de los gemelos, Armin se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y se limpió el inexistente sudor de su frente. El gamer estaba feliz de que la chica no los haya escuchado del todo.

—¿Crees que haya leído el libreto? —le preguntó Alexy—porque estaba muy calmada

— ¿Y que tiene? —pregunto mientras se ponía de pie

—Pues si leyó el libreto, tengo dos posibles reacciones para ella—dijo—la más común, sería que estuviera nerviosa y haciendo un drama por el beso—se conocía perfectamente el cómo a veces, la azabache se comía la cabeza pensando en cualquier cosa

— ¿Y cuál es la otra? —pregunto a su gemelo con cierto temor a lo que le diría

—Que lo leyera y acepte besar a Nathaniel

Alexy se cruzó de brazos para esperar ver la reacción de su gemelo. Aunque no se esperaba, el ver que volvía a tirarse de rodillas al suelo y alzando los brazos hacia el cielo, comenzara a gritar a todo pulmón.

— ¡NOOOOOOOO!

— ¿Era eso necesario? —pregunto Alexy con expresión neutral

—Espera, aun no termino—dijo antes de tomar otra bocanada de aire y continuar su grito dramático

—Me voy a clases—fue todo lo que dijo el peliazul y abandono a su gemelo en el jardín

* * *

Kokoro termino por ir hacia el gimnasio, como le dijo Alexy y encontró a Lysandro saliendo de los vestidores con una expresión de sumo desconcierto mientras observaba su celular. Lo que ella no sabía, era que el chico intentaba hacer memoria del cómo había podido dejar su celular en la taquilla de los vestidores, si recordaba habérselo llevado de ese lugar en cuanto se cambió la ropa.

— ¡Lysandro! —le llamo ella mientras alzaba la libreta que llevaba en la mano derecha— ¡la tengo!

—Muchas gracias por encontrarla—agradeció mientras la recibía en sus manos

—No hay de que—le dijo sonriendo—pero… ¿Qué haces en el gimnasio? —pregunto algo curiosa

—Perdí mi teléfono y vine a buscarlo—respondió

—… ¿es enserio?... —pregunto cruzándose de brazos

—…si…—admitió avergonzado

— ¡Lysandro! —Se quejo, inflando las mejillas— ¿no me digas que ahora tengo que buscar tu celular? —la sola idea ya le estaba molestando

—No te preocupes, ya lo encontré—se lo mostro para calmarla

—Menos mal, porque ya faltan diez minutos para que comiencen las clases y sabes que Doña Delanay no es tolerante con los que llegan tarde

—Lo recuerdo—le dijo Lysandro y le tendió el brazo— ¿vamos juntos a la clase, señorita Kokoro?

—Oh, muchas gracias, caballero Lysandro

Ella ya se había acostumbrado a la caballerosidad de Lysandro, por lo que acepto tomarlo del brazo y comenzar a caminar juntos hacia el aula de ciencias. Aunque cada acción que ella hacía con alguno de los chicos, fuera un tema de cotilleo dentro del instituto, ya había aprendido a no hacer caso de lo que los demás dijeran, por eso no le importo como algunos los observaban al avanzar y tomando el brazo del victoriano.

Los dos estaban conversando tranquilamente mientras Lysandro tenía la impresión de haber olvidado algo muy importante, pero como estaba pasando un agradable rato con la chica que le gustaba, lo estaba olvidando por completo, o así fue, hasta que apareció Nathaniel en cuanto llegaron al pasillo del aula de ciencias.

—Buenos días, mi Cenicienta—saludo el chico y le beso la mejilla

A Lysandro no le hizo nada de gracia el ver cómo le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—…hola…—dijo Kokoro, sorprendida por eso

Realmente la independencia había cambiado al tímido delegado o así pensaba Kokoro, porque en el pasado, apenas y si le rozaba la mano, el pobre ya estaba más rojo que un semáforo. El nuevo cambio del chico, la tenía descolocada y no sabía cómo reaccionar a cada cosa nueva que hacía a su lado.

—Ah, ya lo recordé—dijo Lysandro, llamando así la atención de los otros

—¿Qué recordaste? —pregunto ella y luego se llevó la mano a la frente—por favor, dime que no perdiste las llaves de tu casa…de nuevo—rogo

—No, no es nada de eso—negó el chico—es sobre el libreto de la obra

—Ah, así que también lo leíste—sonrió Nathaniel

—Si…—contesto secamente

Kokoro miro a uno y otro en silencio. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que porque Lysandro se veía bastante irritado y el porqué, Nathaniel parecía tener la expresión de alguien que se hubiera ganado la lotería. Simplemente dio media vuelta y entro en el aula de ciencias, sin que ninguno de los dos chicos la notara y fue a sentarse junto a Rosalya.

La chica estaba hablando con Alexy y Priya, cuando la azabache llego y se sentó en su lugar con una expresión de confusión que no le paso por alto a ninguno de los tres.

— ¿Y ahora? —termino por preguntarle

—Los chicos están actuando más raro de lo normal—les dijo a los tres—y no lo entiendo—admitió

— ¿Cuándo dices actuar más raro de lo normal, te refieres a…? —preguntaba Priya, intentando que les diera más información

—Hasta ahora, lo que más me parece extraño, es que todos se pusieran a leer el bendito libreto de la obra y me pregunten si yo también lo he leído—explico antes de dar una mirada hacia la puerta, notando que Nathaniel y Lysandro seguían en el pasillo, hablando—es extraño, ¿no?

Tanto Alexy como Rosalya, se dieron una mirada de entendimiento con lo que estaba pasando. Cosa que Kokoro y Priya, notaron enseguida.

—Creo que nos perdemos de algo—comento Priya a la azabache

—Lo estoy notando. ¿Qué saben ustedes de esto?

— ¿Aun no leíste el libreto completo? —le pregunto Rosalya

—Solo leí un poco del principio, pero como me sentía cansada, me fui a dormir temprano—explico— Pero ¿qué tiene que ver el libreto? ¿Por qué me preguntan tanto por eso? ¡¿Qué pasa con ese estúpido libreto?! —está de más decir que estaba llegando a su limite

—Lo que pasa, es que al parecer leyeron la parte final de la historia—le explico Alexy

— ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene el final? —pregunto sin entender el drama

Alexy saco su libreto y se lo entrego a su amiga, quien lo abrió por el final y noto que los últimos párrafos estaban resaltados con marcador azul. Era imposible no ver que era el párrafo que causo el extraño comportamiento de los chicos. Priya estaba detrás de la azabache, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Kokoro, leyó en silencio lo que resaltaba en la hoja del libreto y termino por sonreír con cierta diversión, al comprender que les pasaba a sus compañeros.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en la mesa donde se reunieron los cuatro, Kokoro bajo el libreto ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Aunque esperaban verla entrar en pánico, solo la vieron suspirar con aburrimiento y dejar el libreto en la mesa.

—Oh bueno—fue todo lo que dijo para desconcierto de los demás

—Eh… ¿no te molesta? —le pregunto Alexy, esperando que esa pregunta, no desencadenara el pánico de la chica

—Yo creí que gritarías—hablo Rosalya

— ¿Por qué gritaría? —le pregunto confundida

—Porque ahí dice que tú y Nathaniel se besaran al final de la obra—señalo Priya, quien también esperaba verla reaccionar en cualquier momento

—Por favor, chicos esto no será real—dijo en calma y se cruzó de brazos en su asiento—cuando era más pequeña, tuve la oportunidad de ir a un taller de teatro durante el verano y nos enseñaron que los besos de las obras, son fingidos en su mayoría

—Kokoro, cariño—Alexy le tomo la mano con suavidad— ¿Recuerdas que el actor que hace de príncipe es Nathaniel?

— ¿No, enserio? No me había dado cuenta Alex—le dijo Kokoro

—No hace falta el sarcasmo para lo que intento que entiendas—dijo Alexy con tono irritado por como hablo

—Perdón

—Disculpa aceptada

—Alexy, quedan dos minutos para que llegue doña Delanay, díselo rápido—apresuro Rosalya mientras miraba su celular

—A eso voy—le dijo el chico y volvió a ver a su amiga—Kokoro, tú sabes que Nathaniel gusta de ti…como otros cuatro chicos del instituto…—ella le dio una mirada de advertencia—no dije los nombres de los demás

—Pero si el de Nathaniel

—Alexy—Rosalya le mostro el reloj digital—tic tac

El chico hizo un gesto de estrés por la presión de Rosalya y miro a Priya, quien, al entender su mirada fue hacia la albina para taparle la boca y alejarla un poco de la mesa. Dándole de esa forma, concentración al peliazul, que seguía hablándole a Kokoro como a una niña pequeña.

—Bien, el punto de todo esto es muy fácil —le miro antes de soltar todo de golpe—Nathaniel va a aprovechar esta oportunidad para poder besarte de verdad y créeme que ya no le importara que toda la escuela lo vea—la campana sonó mientras lo decía y el resto de los chicos comenzó a entrar al salón—listo, ya lo eh dicho. Nos vemos luego de la clase—dijo antes de darle la espalda a la azabache y alejarse todo lo posible de su amiga cuando le llegara el momento de la crisis por la noticia que le dio

Kokoro solo se quedó muda y empezó a procesar lentamente toda la información que le soltó su amigo. Pensándolo bien, ahora quedaba más que claro, por qué a Nathaniel se le veía radiante cuando se lo cruzo antes de la clase.

—Oh...maldita...sea...—murmuro antes de quedarse en shock y con la mirada al frente

—Silencio todo mundo—Doña Delanay entro por fin al salón y cerró la puerta para comenzar la clase—guarden todas sus pertenecías, y solo dejen un lápiz y borrador con ustedes. Tendrán un examen el día de hoy—escucho algunas quejas, pero con solo mirar al grupo de alumnos, estos se callaron—señorita Kokoro, por favor reparta las hojas del cuestionario—extendió las hojas, pero nadie las tomaba— ¿Señorita? —La profesora observo a la azabache—Señorita… ¿está de nuevo distraída? —le parecía extraño que la chica estuviera con la mirada al frente, pero no reaccionando a su llamado. Se puso frente a su mesa y le miro— ¿Señorita? —Paso la mano frente a la chica y esta no respondía, pudo notar que ni siquiera parpadeaba—pero ¿qué…? —chasqueo los dedos y observo cómo caía desmayada al suelo

Delanay fue la primera en reaccionar tras ese momento tan confuso y se colocó a revisar a la desmayada azabache. Los amigos de la chica se acercaron a ver qué le había sucedido y vieron a Doña Delanay, tomarle el pulso. La mujer miro unos momentos el semblante pálido de la chica y pensó que posiblemente, tenía algo de anemia para tener aquel desmayo a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

—Lo que hacen las chicas de hoy para verse delgadas—murmuro con cierta decepción y después vio hacia atrás, notando a todos sus alumnos—necesito que uno de ustedes lleve a la señorita Kokoro a la enfermería y se quede con ella hasta que despierte

—Yo voy—dijeron cinco chicos, los cuales al ver a sus rivales, se fulminaron con la mirada

—Solo uno—recalco Delanay

— ¡Yo me encargo! —Alexy se acercó y cargo sin problemas a su mejor amiga

— ¿Cargo de conciencia? —pregunto Priya mientras le abría la puerta

—Algo así—respondió mientras salía

* * *

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con el desagradable olor del desinfectante que utilizaban en la enfermería. Le daba nauseas cada vez que sentía el olor de un lugar que se parecía a un hospital o clínica médica y ahora estaba recostada en la cama de la enfermería de la escuela, teniendo que soportar ese desagradable olor. Se removió un poco y capto la atención de la persona que estaba sentada en una silla, al lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes, corazón? —le pregunto alguien

—Como si me hubiera pegado la cabeza contra el piso, Alex—le dijo mientras observaba al peliazul sentado en la silla y con una revista en sus manos—¿Qué me paso esta vez?

—Te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza contra el suelo—le dijo

—Y eso que ya llevaba un mes sin la visita a la enfermería—bufo la chica antes de sentarse en la cama—adiós a mi récord personal

—Es una lástima—dijo mientras volvía la vista a la revista—de todas formas, mejor descansa un poco más, aun te ves pálida

La chica se iba a volver a acostar, ya que se sentía mareada por el olor de la enfermería, pero como si fuera un milagro, recordó la razón por la que termino en la cama del lugar. Miro hacia Alexy, quien se había puesto a leer la revista hasta que sintió la penetrante mirada de la azabache sobre su persona.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le pregunto al ver que le veía fijamente—¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho, que no me veas así?

—¿Adivinas lo que recordé? —le pregunto, pero no le dejo responder—debería de agradecerte el que me dieras algo más de que preocuparme durante las semanas de ensayo. Gracias Alexy, muchas gracias

—Jamás creí que no te darías cuenta de algo que era demasiado obvio

—Sabes, mi mente está ocupada en otros asuntos importantes como para darme cuenta de varios detalles que se escapan de mi percepción habitual—le dijo mientras se sentaba y se pasaba ambas manos por la cara—dios, quiero que lo que me dijiste, solo fuera una broma para asustarme

—Y... ¿te sentirás mejor si te digo eso? —pregunto inocentemente

— ¡No! —le grito antes de usar una de las almohadas para colocarlas sobre su cara y gritar sobre esta—¡Siempre se me complica todo, todo! —se sacó la almohada y miro al peliazul—ya no vale de nada mentirme. Tienes toda la razón con lo de Nathaniel y el beso de la obra—se pasó una mano por el cabello suelto—¿Cómo no lo vi venir?

—¿Tan malo es que te bese? —le pregunto el chico—puede que, si dejas que te bese, sepas lo que sientes por él. O si no, solo elige salir con Nathaniel y de esa forma todo terminara de una vez

— Alex, yo no puedo hacer las cosas de esa forma...

—Kokoro, te seré sincero ahora que estamos solos—el chico le tomo la mano derecha y le miro a los ojos—no me gusta la forma en la que estas evadiendo el tema de los sentimientos de los chicos. Me preocupa que, si tu no dices nada, alguien salga lastimado de todo este desastre

—Yo no los obligue a que gustaran de mí y tampoco les he dado esperanzas a ninguno de ellos—le recordó la chica—creo haber sido clara, que son todos mis amigos y nada mas

—Amigos dices tú, pero creo que algunos de ellos, piensan que pueden pasar esa línea y volverse algo mucho más importante para ti

—Mira, te recuerdo que yo no sabía que ellos estaban sintiendo amor hacia mí, hasta que Rosalya y tú me lo dijeron—señalo un poco acusadora—ellos han tenido miles de oportunidades de decirme lo que sienten, antes de que yo me diera cuenta de que les gusto

—¿Y porque no les has dicho nada? —pregunto Alexy, apretando con fuerza la mano de su mejor amiga—¿Por qué no les dices algo sobre tus sentimientos? O de que ya sabes lo que sienten por ti y les explicas la situación

—Necesito un poco más de tiempo, para poder enfrentar esta realidad—hablo en calma y le devolvió el apretón de mano—sé que estas preocupado por tu hermano, Armin. No quieres que sufra por mi culpa y está bien

—Por él y por ti—le dio otro apretón de mano—ese desmayo no fue por lo que dije, ¿verdad?

—Alex, ya hablamos de esto

—¿Le dirás a tu hermana, sobre esto?

—Si, lo hare en cuanto regrese a casa—asintió para calmar un poco a su amigo—y en cuanto al tema de los chicos. Sera mejor, que luego de que esta obra termine, explicarles algunas cosas antes de que cometan un error

—No te sobre esfuerces hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo antes de acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad

—Je—cerro los ojos un momento y sonrió—ese gesto, me recuerda mucho a las caricias de Viktor

—¿Pero de quien estás hablando? —le pregunto Alexy en cuanto dijo aquello

—¿Cómo? —se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde de su error—y-yo...no es nadie—volteo la cabeza para ver hacia la ventana de la enfermería

—Oh no, señorita—el chico uso el tono de un hermano mayor y se cruzó de brazos—ahora mismo, vas a decirme ¿Quién es Viktor?

— _"Rápido, piensa en algo para distraerlo"_ —pensó la chica y alzo la mano

—¡Alex, mira la ventana, mírala! —señalo aun sin saber que decir

—¿Realmente piensas que voy a caer en ese viejo truco? —le pregunto el peliazul, mientras alzaba las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad

—¡P-pero si Kentin está allí, sin la camisa puesta y haciendo abdominales!

La azabache miro con el rabillo del ojo a su mejor amigo y pudo observar que tenía una expresión neutral y cruzado de brazos, pero todo cambio en un segundo, porque se apresuró a sacar su celular y corrió hacia la ventana.

— ¡¿Dónde?! —pego la cara en el cristal de la ventana, ya listo para sacar las fotos de su crush

Ella solo tuvo suerte de que el primer nombre que salió de su boca, fue del amor imposible de su mejor amigo. Ahora viendo que estaba distraído con eso, se levantó rápidamente de la cama con la idea de huir a lugar seguro hasta que terminara el día y evitarse dar una explicación sobre quien era Viktor. Faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta, pero su plan fallo cuando esta se abrió de golpe y entro el profesor Boris, que gritaba el nombre de la estrella de la obra escolar.

— ¡Oh, gracias al cielo está bien, señorita Kokoro! ¡Qué preocupación, cuando supe que te habías desmayado, niña! —dijo en cuanto la vio al lado de la puerta

—Oh, bueno… ¿Cómo sabe que me desmaye? —le pregunto confundida

—De seguro doña Delanay le dijo—hablo Alexy que se había despegado de la ventana, en cuanto el profesor entro haciendo escandalo

—No exactamente— y Boris le tendió un periódico donde salía la noticia—me entere, gracias a esto

—Últimamente, Peggy trabaja rápido—comento el peliazul

—Esto es ridículo. ¡¿Quién saca tan rápido una noticia?! —Se quejo, tirando el periódico a la basura— ¡Y más de mi vida personal, ya se las verá Peggy conmigo por querer volverme nuevamente su fuente de noticias! ¡No hago más que desmayarme por unos minutos y ella ya aprovecha para hacer estupideces!

—Creo que olvide mencionarte, que te desmayaste hace tres horas—hablo Alexy

—¿Tres horas? —pregunto con sorpresa y se llevó la mano a la cabeza—vamos, que va mejorando el asunto del día—se quejó con molestia—oh genial, de nuevo a pedir la tarea—dijo con desgano

— ¿Estará bien para el ensayo de la obra? —le pregunto el profesor

—No se preocupe, no faltare profesor—aseguro en calma

—Me alegra tanto escuchar eso—dijo Boris—después de todo, hay mucho que ensayar y practicar para el festival Sweet Amoris. Vamos a mostrar lo mejor de esta escuela a futuros alumnos ¡Esta obra será mejor que la anterior!

—Ni se lo imagina…—murmuraron tanto Alexy como Kokoro

—" _Apenas es martes y siento que serán las dos semanas más largas de mi vida" —_ pensó la chica

Mientras en la enfermería sucedía esta escena, dentro de un salón en desuso del edificio de la escuela, se daba otra escena. Tres chicas se encontraban reunidas en aquel vacío salón, tramando un plan.

—¿Entonces, todo listo?—pregunto Amber a sus dos colaboradoras

—Sí, ya compramos todos los materiales—dijo Charlotte mostrando una bolsa de compras

—Perfecto. Fue buena idea la que tuviste, Li—le dijo a la chica que se estaba colocando labial

—Simple pero efectiva—asintió Charlotte

—Fue gracias a una película que vi anoche—dijo orgullosa de sí misma

—Ahora solo debemos esperar el día en que se haga la obra y ojos de gato lamentara haberme robarme lo que me pertenece—rio Amber

Volviendo a la enfermería, la chica se llevó una mano al pecho. Había sentido una sensación extraña, como la que tuvo el día anterior antes de llegar a la escuela.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento—murmuro para sí misma antes de salir rumbo a las clases de la tarde, junto con su mejor amigo

* * *

 **Bueno, ya esta el segundo capítulo reescrito. Como verán, habrá algunas escenas de Kokoro y sus hermanas. ¿Qué les ha parecido las nuevas escenas de las hermanas?**

 **Bien, eso es todo por el momento. Son libres de comentar o no el capítulo. Pero gracias por leer hasta el final y será hasta la próxima.**

 **Snow se va, ¡Bye Bye!**


	4. El ensayo de la obra

**Capitulo 3: El ensayo de la obra.**

Se sentía completamente agotada del largo día de clases y lo estaba demostrando mientras arrastraba los pies por el hall del edificio. Casi como si llevara plomo en sus zapatos, camino hasta estar dentro del ascensor y pulso el botón del quinto piso, antes de mantenerse de pie solo con ayuda de una de las paredes del pequeño ascensor, y soltando un quejido audible por el agotamiento que llevaba con ella.

Ya tenían tres días desde que comenzaron a ensayar la obra, antes y después de la escuela se tenía que encontrar dentro del gimnasio, practicando sus líneas con cada uno de sus compañeros. Hasta el momento, parecía que no había muchos problemas a la hora de memorizar para cada uno de los actores de la obra, increíblemente hasta Lysandro estaba bastante atento a sus pocas líneas, aunque en uno de aquellos ensayos le confeso que posiblemente se olvide de varias cosas durante los siguientes días, solo por concentrarse en recordar sus pocas escenas.

Todo iba demasiado bien para la paranoica chica, quien esperaba que, en algún momento, el delegado de clase tuviera algún arrebato durante los ensayos y terminara por robarle un beso en frente de todos sus compañeros. Rogaba al cielo porque aquello no pasara o tendría que soportar alguna escena de celos por parte de otros cuatro chicos que intentarían matar a Nathaniel y ella tendría que estar alerta o buscando un lugar seguro para esconderse, porque no se salvaría de la ira de Amber y Melody, cosa que era lo que más estaba temiendo a ver las miradas fijas de ambas chicas cuando estaba ensayando con el delegado.

Prefirió dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa que fuera de la escuela o la bendita obra que se haría, solo porque ahora estaba de regreso en casa y deseando poder relajarse con una taza de chocolate caliente, ver alguna película antes de la cena e incluso el asegurarse de pedir la comida antes de que a Miyako se le diera por cocinar algo. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella quedo en el pasillo de su piso, se encontró observando a Yoko, la cual estaba sentada contra la pared frente a la puerta del departamento, con su bate de béisbol en el regazo y jugando Candy Crush en su celular.

—¿Yoko?

La pelirosada dejo el juego y miro a Kokoro.

—Holiwis—saludo Yoko, sin abandonar su cómoda posición sobre el piso del pasillo

—¿Por qué estas afuera?

—Porque cuando llegué a casa, vi el horror y decidí salirme—explico antes de volver la vista a la pantalla

—No me digas que Miyako llego temprano y se puso a probar alguna nueva receta—rogo porque se equivocara

—Me llamo hace un rato y me dijo que va a llegar tarde, así que tenemos que pedir la cena—le dijo en calma

—Menos mal—eso la relajo un poco—pero, ¿entonces que viste allí dentro?

—Pues cuando venía de regreso a casa, me distraje observando a una mujer que caminaba por la calle, vestida como un hada madrina—comenzó a contarle a Kokoro, mientras acomodaba el bate en su regazo—pensé que podía ser para la promoción de algún producto o lugar nuevo, así que intenté seguirla para preguntarle

—Aja...—por alguna razón, se esperaba algo peor del relato de su hermanita

—Y al final no la alcance y me volví a casa—termino de decir con una alegre sonrisa

—¿Eso es todo? —la vio asentir—pero...me acabas de decir algo del horror y me vienes a contar algo tan absurdo como eso...—había días en los que no entendía que pasaba por la mente de su hermanita

—Es que intentaba prepararte para el horror real

—Bueno, entonces ¿Qué es el famoso horror del que me quieres hablar? —le pregunto, ya cansada de que no le dijera directamente que sucede

Ante la pregunta, Yoko simplemente señalo la puerta de entrada al departamento, indicándole en silencio, que lo que le haya hecho instalarse en el pasillo con su bate, estaba allí dentro. Kokoro vacilo un segundo, pensando que tal vez no debería entrar pero como usualmente Yoko llegaba a dramatizar demasiado y exagerar sobre cualquier cosa, simplemente entro por la puerta como todos los días hasta que escucho un sonido extraño que venia del salón de la casa.

Yoko se había quedado afuera, nuevamente jugando en su celular hasta que escucho la puerta de entrada y vio a Kokoro salir con una expresión nerviosa. La azabache termino por sentarse a su lado y abrazo sus piernas mientras miraba fijamente la puerta del departamento.

—Eh visto el horror—murmuro

—El que avisa, no traiciona—hablo Yoko antes de lanzar una mirada a la puerta—no mentía cuando decía que era el horror

—¿Miyako te dijo cuando regresa a casa? —le pregunto Kokoro

—Hum, creo que estará aquí en una hora—dijo mientras observaba su celular para consultar la hora

—Entonces solo toca esperar a que llegue—declaro

Así que cuando Miyako salió del ascensor, se encontró a sus dos hermanas jugando con sus celulares y hablando de algunas cosas que no le intereso. Simplemente le interesaba el saber porque estaban sentadas en el pasillo y no estando dentro del departamento.

—¿Se puede saber que hacen? —les pregunto con irritación, antes de notar lo que su hermana menor tenía con ella—¿y porque Yoko lleva su bate?

Sus dos hermanas solo hicieron una señal de silencio y después apuntaron hacia la entrada del departamento. Sin palabras, entendió que algo les había asustado y que tenía que hacer silencio o lo que sea que estuviera allí, reaccionaria con sus voces.

—¿En dónde? —preguntó en voz baja

—En el salón—respondió Yoko

—Préstame eso—dijo antes de tomar el bate de la pelirosada

Con total calma, la mayor de las hermanas entro en el departamento y detrás de esta, iban sus dos hermanas. Fue despacio hacia la puerta del salón, logrando escuchar extraños sonidos que poco a poco entendió que eran ronquidos suaves, por lo que se volvió a sus hermanas con una expresión de enojo y señalo con la cabeza el salón del departamento. Al parecer, alguien había entrado a la casa cuando ellas no estaban y ahora se encontraba tomándose una siesta en el sofá, cosa que desagrado a la mayor. Lista para darle una paliza al intruso de la casa, alzo el bate antes del llegar al sofá donde estaba el desconocido con una manta tapándole hasta la cabeza. Le hizo una señal a Kokoro, para decirle que le quitara la manta que lo tapaba y la de ojos felinos le obedeció de inmediato, acercándose con total sigilo y tomando una de las puntas de la manta, miro a Miyako, la cual asintió.

La manta termino por caer al suelo, revelando a un hombre de unos cuarenta años o un poco menos, de piel trigueña y marcadas ojeras debajo de los ojos cerrados. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y largo, además de una barba de por lo menos tres días o más, sin afeitar. Llevaba puesto una camisa azul arremangada hasta los codos, con la corbata color verde oscuro suelta y pantalones de vestir color marrón.

—¿Qué demoños hace el aquí? —pregunto Miyako, bajando el bate y observando al hombre dormido—Kokoro...—llamo con cierto enojo

—A mí no me mires, yo llegue después de Yoko—le dijo mientras se alejaba del sofá

—Yoko...—ahora dirigió una filosa mirada a la menor

—Momento, momento—le freno la pequeña de la casa—este estaba tirado en el sofá cuando yo llegue a casa. No es mi culpa que entrara—aclaro

—Eso significa que tiene llave de aquí—dijo Kokoro, con cierto temor en su voz y lanzo una mirada irritada a Miyako—¿Por qué le diste llave de casa?

—Hey, yo no le di nada—hablo mientras dejaba el bate en el suelo—estoy muy segura de que oculte todas las llaves en su última visita

—Menos la que hay debajo de la alfombra de bienvenida del pasillo—dijo una voz masculina

—¡Estaba despierto! —grito Kokoro antes de refugiarse detrás del sillón favorito de Miyako

—¡Sabia que debí cambiar de lugar la llave de emergencia! —dijo Miyako, molesta consigo misma de olvidar ese detalle

—Si, bueno—el hombre se incorporó y se sentó de forma correcta en el sofá mientras se rascaba la cabeza, aun con cansancio—si no la dejabas debajo de la alfombra, iba a buscar en la maceta o en el buzón de correo que hay abajo—dijo antes de abrir sus ojos color marrón—o si no, podía buscar en el pequeño hueco que hay entre la puerta y el marco para buscar la llave

—¡Este tipo se sabe todas! —se quejó Yoko, habiendo recuperado su bate y alzándolo hacia arriba—déjenme que le doy para que le de amnesia y se olvide de todo

—Tu para atrás—la mayor jalo de la ropa a Yoko, quien se decepciono un poco—¿Se puede saber a qué has venido? —le pregunto Miyako, cruzándose de brazos al verlo acomodarse en el sofá

—Vine a visitar a mi ahijada—dijo el hombre

—Kokoro, tu padrino vino de visita, ven a recibirlo—hablo la mayor sin emoción en su voz

—¡Ya me vio, ahora que se vaya! —asomo la cabeza por detrás del respaldo del sillón

—Vamos Kokoro, ¿Por qué me tratas así? —hablo el hombre, dando una media sonrisa por aun estar dormido y observando a la de ojos felinos—ven a darle un abrazo a tu tío Cameron—abrió los brazos a la espera de que la chica se acercara

—¡Olvídalo! ¡Nunca en la vida!

—Vaya...igual que de niña—suspiro Cameron y se cruzó de brazos—no veo ningún cambio en ella, además de que se dejó crecer el cabello—dijo antes de volver su mirada a Miyako—tu tampoco cambiantes mucho, aun tienes cara de necesitar un hombre en tu vida—dijo con cierto toque burlón que hizo enfurecer a la mayor. Luego observo a la más pequeña de la familia—la única diferente es Yoko...con el cabello teñido como toda una rebelde

—¡Deja de verme, maldito loliconero! —acuso la menor con cierto odio

—Yoko—llamo Cameron sin inmutarse por lo que dijo—soy pediatra, está claro que voy a estar en el día con niños

—Excusas, excusas...

—¿La dejan ver muchas series policiacas? —le pregunto a Miyako

—Usualmente ve muchas de sus series en internet y… ¡Maldita sea, yo no tengo porque responderte! —exclamo al darse cuenta de que hablaba con el hombre—¡ya lárgate de nuestra casa, Giovanni!

—Saben, son unas malas anfitrionas de casa—hablo mientras sacaba una liga de cabello—¿no me van a ofrecer nada de beber o comer? —se ató el cabello con esta

—No eres bienvenido—le recordó Miyako

—Hump—le miró fijamente y frunció los labios—saben, yo no soy el enemigo. Solo tengo que hacer mi trabajo y venir a vigilar que las tres se encuentren bien

—Ya ves que estamos perfectamente bien, la casa está limpia y organizada. Las notas de las niñas están perfectamente bien y mi trabajo es estable—hablo Miyako, enlistando todo con orgullo

—Así es, así que ya puedes irte de aquí, espía de Mai—dijo Yoko mientras hacía un ademan con las manos—shu shu...fuera bicho

—Yo no soy el espía de su madre—dijo con cierta molestia—pero estamos un poco preocupados en casa y...

—Si tan preocupados están, entonces dime—hablo Kokoro, por fin saliendo de su refugio y fulminando con la mirada al hombre—¿Por qué mamá firmo los papeles para que Miyako fuera nuestra tutora legal?

—¿Realmente tengo que recordártelo? —pregunto con un deje de cansancio—Kokoro, estabas imposible en casa. Escapándote en las noches, recibiendo llamadas de que te metiste en alguna pelea en la escuela y no olvidemos el incidente...

—No lo menciones—le corto

—Bueno, el incidente que hizo que tuvieras fobia a la sangre, ¿así mejor?

—Termina con esto y vete—hablo Miyako al ver que Kokoro iba a contestarle

—No puedo irme aun

—¿Por qué no?

—Necesito revisar un momento a Kokoro—hablo mientras se ponía de pie

La reacción de la nombrada fue inmediata, incluso antes de que Cameron terminara de levantarse del sofá, la chica había tomado el bate de Yoko y se puso en posición de ataque. Miyako, por su parte, simplemente tomo de la camisa al mayor, empujándolo de nuevo al sofá.

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte! —gritaron ambas chicas

—Yo les dije, este tipo tiene algo con las chicas menores—hablo Yoko, escondida detrás de Miyako

—Que no es eso—dijo mientras mantenía las manos levantadas como si le apuntaran con un arma de fuego, aunque más que todo, tenía fija la mirada en el bate que Kokoro sostenía—recuerden que soy el medico de Kokoro desde que nació, así que no deberían de reaccionar de esa forma

—Kokoro ya no necesita que tú la revises—hablo Miyako—ella tiene una médica en la ciudad y, además, ya tiene 16 años. No dejare que un tipo como tú, le tome la temperatura o le revise los pulmones

—¿Revisar los pulmones? —pregunto Yoko en murmullos

—Miyako, te recuerdo que soy un médico especializado en cardiología—hablo Cameron, nuevamente poniéndose de pie y aun con las manos en alto—solo quería revisar, a ver si ella está bien

—Estoy perfectamente bien—hablo Kokoro, aun con el bate en las manos

—No se te da muy bien eso de mentir—hablo mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella—por más que tengas a tus médicos en este país. Tu historial y los que conocen tu caso desde niña, están en Londres

—¿Y? —le pregunto algo nerviosa

—El cardiólogo que te atiende aquí me llamo para pedir todo tu historial médico—le conto—y me explico que fuiste a verlo porque has tenido algunos síntomas preocupantes—vio como la chica se llevaba la mano al pecho—has tenido episodios de desmayo en los últimos meses, según lo que me dijo

—¿Y eso qué? Simplemente olvide comer en la mañana y por eso me desmaye en clase

—Se que solo son desmayos, pero debes tener cuidado. ¿Te despiertas con dificultad para respirar o te fatigas fácilmente?

—No tengo ningún otro síntoma—negó con la verdad—son solo desmayos ocasionales, casi no suceden

—¿Vas a decirle a Mai sobre esto? —le pregunto Miyako con seriedad

—No veo que sea algo para alarmarla antes de tiempo—hablo mientras se pasaba la mano por la barba—por el momento, solo lo mantendremos entre los cuatro. Aun no podemos asegurar que hayas heredado la enfermedad de tu padre

—¿Y eso no es bueno?

—En realidad si lo es—Cameron se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y busco algo—creo que todos preferimos que no tengas que someterte a una operación, solo porque a tu viejo corazón se le da por dejar de funcionar

—No lo digas de esa forma, por favor—pidió

—¿Y hay alguna otra razón por que decidiste meterte en nuestra casa, además de ver a Kokoro?—Miyako mantenía vigilado al padrino de su hermana menor mientras le preguntaba aquello

—Llego esta carta para mi querida ahijada—saco un sobre doblado y arrugado de su bolsillo

—¡Hey! —se lo arrebato de la mano al reconocer el sobre azul oscuro—¡deberías tratar mejor la correspondencia ajena!

—Por lo menos no está abierta—sonrió ante la mirada fulminante de Kokoro—no me mires de esa forma, tal vez si le dijeras donde vives actualmente, no tendría que venir como cartero internacional a entregarte sus cartas

—Si, si, lo que tú digas—ella ya no le prestó atención, sino que le entrego el bate a su hermana mayor y luego se fue a sentar en el sillón a leer la carta que le llego

—¿Y eso es todo? —le pregunto Miyako

—Eso es todo por el momento—asintió y coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—¿tienen algo que quieran contarme para su madre?

—No hay nada—negó Miyako

—Nope—negó Yoko, aun escondida detrás de su hermana mayor

—¿Algo que contar, Kokoro? —pregunto Cameron, pero esta le ignoro por leer la carta—bueno, parece que será otro mes aburrido. Miyako—miro a la nombrada—¿tienes el sobre listo?

—Como todos los meses—le dio la espalda un momento y entro en su oficina del departamento. La mayor, saco del primer cajón de su escritorio un gran sobre marrón que estaba sellado y regreso hasta donde estaba Cameron, entregándoselo—todas las fotocopias de los trabajos y calificaciones de este mes y también, copia de mi recibo de sueldo y que aún sigo trabajando

—Bien, con esto su madre las dejara en paz hasta el mes próximo—dijo mientras aceptaba el sobre—bueno, ya que estoy aquí ¿me invitan a cenar? —pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

—Soy sincera contigo y te lo digo de frente. O te vas por las buenas—alzo el bate en alto—o por las malas

—Oigan, ya les dije un millón de veces—alzo ambas manos de nuevo—no odien al mensajero

—Nadie te pidió que lo fueras—hablo Kokoro aun con la mirada en la carta

—Estaba preocupado por ti—confeso sin recibir ninguna palabra más de su ahijada. Al saber que ya no tenía nada más para poder quedarse más tiempo, simplemente suspiro con rendición—está bien, ya me voy—comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

—Espera un momento—hablo Yoko

—¿Sí? —un pequeño brillo de esperanza se vio en los ojos del mayor

—Devuelve la llave, viejo—fue todo lo que dijo

—Es cierto, casi olvidaba eso—la mayor extendió la mano—devuelve la llave. No quiero que se repita lo de abril porque te decidiste hacer una copia de nuestra llave

Aunque Kokoro estaba leyendo la carta que le habían entregado, bufo al escuchar aquello, ya que recordaba la anécdota de la vez que Cameron hizo una copia de la llave del departamento sin ponerlas en aviso o pedirles el permiso para aquello.

Y una noche, regresaron de haber cenado fuera, encontrando la puerta abierta y escuchando ruidos de que alguien estaba dentro. Miyako llamo a la policía y terminaron pasando una linda madrugada en la estación de policía, dentro de un pequeño despacho de un oficial para llenar un informe que debía firmar la mayor y escuchando a Cameron, haciendo su única llamada a la madre de las hermanas, porque Miyako y Yoko habían decidido decir que no conocían a quien entro en el departamento. Y estaba más que claro, que como Miyako estaba furiosa con su padrino, no iba a hacer ningún esfuerzo para sacarlo del problema.

Cameron soltó un suspiro de resignación y le entrego la llave a la mayor de las hermanas Wild, mientras recordaba la hermosa noche que paso en la prisión de la estación de policías y el hecho de que se hizo amigo de uno de los oficiales, quien le compartió un habano para animarlo por la noche que le esperaba junto a su compañero de celda, un motociclista borracho de nombre "Snake" que se pasó la noche cantando canciones de Frank Sinatra. Luego de aquello, saludo a Kokoro y Yoko, quienes deliberadamente lo ignoraron para seguir con su rutina habitual de las semanas, y Miyako lo empujó hacia la salida.

En el tiempo que tomo llegar al ascensor y llegar al hall del edificio, ninguno dijo absolutamente nada de nada. Solo cuando por fin estaban fuera del edificio, fue que Cameron hablo con Miyako.

—Está bien, volveré el próximo mes a ver como se encuentran las tres, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te agradecería que la próxima vez, llamaras antes de tu visita y que solo vengas a la salida de mi trabajo—le dijo con cierto enojo en la voz

— ¿Y perderme el poder ver a mi linda ahijada? —le pregunto algo ofendido—quiero ver a mi pequeña

—Kokoro y Yoko te odian, y lo sabes muy bien—dijo Miyako y agrego—y yo también te odio

—¿Hasta cuándo me van a odiar por eso?

—Hasta que admitas que eres un estúpido y un cobarde—le dijo en calma—si hubieras actuado en vez de quedarte callado, no estaríamos en la actual situación en la que todos vivimos por culpa de ese...reemplazo—hablo con asco

—A veces debemos hacer sacrificios por las personas que queremos y su felicidad

—Por cosas como esas, es por lo que pensamos que eres un estúpido—dijo antes de darle la espalda y regresar a la entrada del edificio—nos vemos el próximo mes

Cameron levanto la mano para saludarla, aunque la chica decidió ignorarlo mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacia los ascensores del edificio. Ahora que estaba solo, saco de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos junto con un encendedor. Metiéndose uno en la boca, lo encendió y le dio una profunda calada.

—Dios—suspiro, soltando todo el humo que aspiro del cigarrillo—que complicadas que son las mujeres de esta familia—tuvo que admitir para sí mismo antes de dar media vuelta e irse por donde vino

Miyako volvió al departamento, solo para ver que Yoko estaba ordenando una pizza para las tres y que Kokoro seguía leyendo la carta que le había dado su padrino. Mientras ninguna de las dos le prestaba atención a lo que hacía, simplemente tiro las llaves de emergencia dentro de un florero que tenían en la mesa de entrada del departamento y luego fue hacia la cocina a buscar algo para tomar.

—¿Me sirves un poco de jugo? —pregunto Yoko tras cortar la llamada y asomarse por una ventana

—No, me da flojera—negó mientras sacaba una jarra de leche con chocolate—ven y sírvete tu—dijo antes de ver como su hermanita menor entraba a la cocina usando la ventana desde el salón—¿Por qué alguien puso una ventana allí? —fue lo único que pregunto

—No sé, pregúntale al arquitecto o al dueño del departamento—respondió la menor antes de ir a buscar una taza a la alacena—por cierto, Kokoro sigue leyendo la carta de su novio

—¡No es mi novio! —se quejó la nombrada, quien entro en la cocina—es solo...mi mejor amigo

—Oh, lo mandaste a la friendzone—se burlaron sus hermanas

—Cállense

—Yoko, ten cuidado de no incendiar nada—advirtió Miyako, mientras la veía servirse un vaso de leche con chocolate—y Kokoro, ya admite que es tu novio y actualízate en la forma de enviar mensajes

—Viktor no es mi novio—aclaro mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa de la cocina—y no sé cuántas veces te eh dicho que desde que el dejo Londres, no eh podido volver a comunicarme con él, porque está viajando por el mundo. No tiene una residencia fija y de cualquier forma…su padre me prohibió comunicarme con el—esa última parte la dijo algo apagada

—Por el accidente, ¿no?

—No podría ser por otra cosa, fue mi culpa y es normal que quiera alejar a su hijo de la mala influencia que soy—hablo con tono monótono

—Ese tipo es un imbécil

—Viktor está mucho mejor sin verme, además tiene muchas responsabilidades en la empresa, como para perder su tiempo con una antigua amiga de la infancia, ¿no te parece?

—Diría que tienes razón, si no fuera porque te ves deprimida cada vez que hablamos de tu caballero de armadura brillante—señalo la mayor antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso—ya te eh dicho que podría pedirle a un amigo que averigüe su número de celular o su e-mail privado para que lo contactes...

—Mañana tengo ensayo—drásticamente cambio de tema—y creo que tengo mucha tarea que hacer, así que cuando este la pizza, pueden llamarme

—Si claro, intenta olvidarte de que tuvimos esta conversación—dijo la mayor, poniendo los ojos en blanco

—Eso hago—se burló Kokoro

—Esto...—hablo la menor de las hermanas—creo que hice algo mal cuando me serví el vaso

Tanto Miyako como Kokoro observaron hacia donde estaba Yoko, antes de suspirar con agotamiento al ver que la pelirosada estaba frente a la encimera de la cocina, sosteniendo la jarra de leche con chocolate y observando el vaso, el cual por alguna razón desconocida se estaba incendiando.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunto Kokoro, algo harta

—¡Yo no sé porque sigue pasando! —lloro mientras observaba la leche chocolatada quemándose lentamente—¡Oh, el horror, el horror!

—Típica noche de jueves, ¿no? —le pregunto Miyako a Kokoro

—Tú lo has dicho—se bajó de la mesa de la cocina—iré por el extintor

—Y yo abriré las ventanas, antes de que se active la alarma contra incendios...otra vez

Y mientras las mayores hacían ese trabajo, Yoko simplemente se hizo bolita en el piso de la cocina, lamentándose que este tipo de cosas le sucediera cada tanto.

* * *

Ella no había podido evitar reírse con fuerza al escuchar a Armin, quien estaba intentando imitar una voz femenina para interpretar a la hermanastra de Cenicienta y ver a Boris, enseñándole a como cambiar su voz. A su lado estaba Kentin, quien tampoco había podido evitar reírse abiertamente al ver los pobres intentos del pelinegro a imitar la voz de una chica, porque más bien, parecía que imitaba la voz de una ardilla que había tomado una gran dosis de cafeína. Y el pobre Armin, estaba rojo de la vergüenza y con deseos de huir del escenario, sino fuera porque Boris lo tenía atrapado, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y enseñándole como imitar una voz más fina.

—Vamos señor Armin, inténtelo una vez mas

—Primero me visto de Zelda y bailo una canción de Hatsune, antes de imitar a Alvin de nuevo—murmuro el chico

—¿Cómo dijo? —pregunto Boris antes de ver hacia Kokoro y Kentin, quienes no paraban de reírse en el escenario—muy bien, veo que la concentración de los tres es nula. Descansaran un momento, mientras tanto, ¡Que pasen el rey y el duque! —llamo a Castiel y a Lysandro

Al darles ese descanso, los tres bajaron del escenario. Armin se fue a perder dentro de los vestuarios del gimnasio con su consola de juegos y Kentin decidió tener su oportunidad de una venganza contra el gamer que siempre lo molestaba. Por su parte, Kokoro miro hacia donde estaban Rosalya y Alexy, quienes estaban ocupados rediseñando los trajes que la escuela había conseguido para la obra, todo porque estaba claro que la directora no iba a soportar que nuevamente se gastaran el presupuesto de la escuela para comprar material para los trajes.

—Están bastante metidos en esto, ¿no? —le hablo Priya, quien se paró a su lado al verla observar a sus dos amigos

—Bueno, a ellos les gusta mucho este tipo de cosas y podemos estar seguros de que dejaran los trajes como nuevos—dijo mientras desviaba la mirada para ver a su amiga—ahora lo que me llama la atención es verlos dentro del gimnasio y no en alguna de las aulas o el laboratorio de ciencias

—Bueno, estuve con ellos cuando pidieron a la directora, el permiso de usar el aula de ciencias para trabajar en los trajes pero Doña Delanay no quería que su lugar de clases estuviera lleno de telas y trapos cuando tengamos que trabajar

—Eso lo explica todo—asintió mientras se iba a sentar en el suelo—seguramente no les agrado que les negaran usar el lugar

—Para nada—Priya sonrió—deberías haberlos visto, parecían indignados cuando Doña Delanay dijo trapos y telas, en vez de trajes

—Ella tiene suerte de ser una profesora, porque si fuera uno de nosotros y dice eso frente a Rosa y Alex...

—Que empiece a correr por su vida, ¿no?

—Exacto, Priya—la chica le dedico una sonrisa. Luego de aquello, con su mano comenzó a abanicarse—no me vendría mal algo frio, aquí dentro hace calor

—¿Quieres que te compre algo? —se ofreció Priya

—No, no—se negó—no dejare que gastes tu dinero en mi

—Hola chicas

Ambas vieron a Nathaniel, quien se había parado frente a ellas con dos botellas de agua en las manos y antes de que alguna de las dos saludara al delegado, este se inclinó un poco hacia Kokoro y le tendió una de las botellas de agua fría.

—¿Para mí? —pregunto con sorpresa

—Te veías un poco acalorada y pensé que no ten vendría mal algo frio para beber—le dijo mientras la veía abrir la botella y darle un largo trago—parece que no me equivoque—sonrió el chico

—Si...me quede sin dinero para comprar algo y no quería molestar a los demás para que me compraran una bebida—le explico antes de ver que Priya le observaba con cierta molestia—¿Qué?

—Dije que yo podía comprarte una, si lo necesitabas

—Ya sé que lo dije...

—Bueno, la botella era para Amber—interrumpió Nathaniel—cuando regresé con las bebidas, ella ya no estaba en el gimnasio pero si vi como Kokoro se encontraba acalorada y era mejor dársela, que desperdiciar el agua, ¿no te parece, Priya?

—Ya veo, pues menos mal que el príncipe llego a rescatar a la princesa de morir de sed—bromeo la chica

Tal vez Kokoro no lo noto en ese momento, pero Nathaniel si llego a notar cierto tono de voz extraño en la chica.

—¿Molesto si me siento un rato con ustedes? —pregunto

—Para nada—Priya se hizo a un lado y le dejo un espacio al lado de la azabache—ponte cómodo

Kokoro se puso algo incomoda cuando Nathaniel se sentó demasiado cerca de ella y aunque el chico se encontraba actuando de forma normal, aún seguía alerta por si intentaba algo extraño. Aunque era improbable que hiciera algo estando sus compañeros y el profesor Boris, aún tenía esa sensación de alerta permanente cuando tenía cerca a alguno de los chicos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunto Nathaniel

—Estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Esta mañana Rosalya me dijo que te quedaste en la enfermería y por eso no estuviste en clases durante la mañana—explico el chico

—Oh si, por eso...—ella no iba a explicar que había tenido dolor de pecho y que por eso se había saltado las clases de la mañana, solo se lo confeso a Alexy—otra vez olvide desayunar y Alex me obligo a quedarme en la enfermería—mintió

—Ya veo—por alguna razón, se vio más relajado luego de saberlo

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que tenía algo más grave?

—Un poco, si—confeso el chico—pensaba que podrías estar enfermándote. Aunque no lo parece, en primavera se pueden contagiar algunos virus

—No te preocupes tanto, no tengo la facilidad de contagiarme enfermedades—mintió de nuevo

Mientras ellos dos estaban hablando, Priya simplemente se quedó observándolos en silencio y sin llamar su atención en absoluto. Aunque la chica estaba sonriendo al ver como ambos estaban tan tranquilamente hablando, su sonrisa flaqueo un par de veces y sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta al notar la cercanía que Nathaniel y Kokoro parecían tener. Ella se preguntó qué pasaría si al final el delegado terminaba por declararse y su amiga aceptaba salir con él, si comenzaban una relación, entonces...

—¡Priya, tenemos que ir! ¡Ven conmigo! —Kokoro estaba agitada de la emoción y eso saco a la chica de sus pensamientos

—Perdona, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunto algo aturdida

—¿Cómo que pasa? —pregunto mientras apoyaba sus brazos en las rodillas de Nathaniel y le mostraba un mensaje—mi cafetería favorita está haciendo una promoción de 2x1, ¡Tenemos que ir!

—Me gustaría acompañarte, pero quede en ayudar a mi madre en casa—le dijo con una sonrisa culpable—tal vez podamos ir la próxima vez

—No.…es la promoción del viernes. Solo hacen una cada semana y hoy le tocaba al chococino—dijo mientras hacía pucheros

—¿Por qué no le pides a Alexy o a Rosalya que te acompañen?

—Con lo ocupados que están...—se volteó un momento solo para ver a Rosalya concentrada en quitar unos adornos de una chaqueta y a Alexy, cosiendo unas lentejuelas a un vestido—no vendrán

—Yo estoy desocupado después del ensayo—interrumpió Nathaniel

—¿Enserio? —preguntaron ambas chicas. Kokoro con los ojos brillando de la ilusión por tener su bebida y Priya con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa

—Si, puedo acompañarte si quieres

—Claro, me parece bien—sonrió

—Entonces es una cita—dijo antes de que Boris lo llamara—disculpen, me toca ensayar con Lysandro—se puso de pie y fue hacia el escenario

Kokoro mantuvo una sonrisa estática y la botella de agua que tenía en las manos, se le resbalo para caer al suelo. Solo fue un momento, solo bajo la guardia por un momento y termino por caer en la trampa del delegado, y ahora tenía una especie de cita luego de los ensayos.

—Admito que es bueno—la voz de Priya la hizo reaccionar—¿Qué piensas?

—Nada puede empeorar esto—murmuro

Lo que ninguna de las dos llego a notar, es que había alguien más que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban y llego a escuchar la interesante conversación de la azabache con el rubio delegado. Aquella persona, en cuanto escucho las últimas palabras de Nathaniel a Kokoro, simplemente se alejó con una idea formándose en su mente con tal de arruinar la cita de ambos. Y luego de los ensayos, simplemente comenzó a seguir a la particular pareja por las calles de la ciudad, sabiendo que iban a terminar en la cafetería.

Kokoro y Nathaniel iban caminando tranquilamente por la calle, que ha aquella hora se encontraba algo concurrida de personas que iban y venían. La gente iba apresurada o en calma por la calle, algunos esperando a cruzar u observando los aparadores de las tiendas, todo era un ambiente bullicioso y vivo por la presencia continua.

—Cuanta gente, ¿no? —hablo Nathaniel empezando una conversación

—Si, aunque no me molesta tanto. Prefiero el día a la noche

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial? —le pregunto con cierto interés

—Solo que desde pequeña prefiero el ruido al silencio

—Aunque a veces el silencio te ayuda a concentrarte, sobre todo cuando estas leyendo, trabajando o estudiando—señalo Nathaniel

—Pues si estoy demasiado tiempo en silencio, prefiero tener la música bien alta o encender la televisión para sentirme concentrada

—¿Y cómo puedes dormir en las noches con los ruidos?

—No me molesta, estoy acostumbrada—le dijo con la mirada en la calle—prefiero dormir con la música sonando un poco bajo para no molestar a mis hermanas

—Veo que no te gusta para nada el silencio

—A mí el silencio me recuerda a la muerte—hablo sin darse cuenta

En cuanto dijo aquello, Nathaniel desvió su mirada de la calle hacia ella, observando la expresión neutral que puso al decir aquello. Kokoro se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de cómo la estaba viendo, por lo que comenzó a balbucear para buscar una excusa tras la aterradora verdad que había soltado sin proponérselo.

—No, veras, ósea...lo que quería decir con eso es que...—se paró un momento y un transeúnte apresurado la empujo, haciéndola trastabillar hacia adelante. Nathaniel la atrapo a tiempo y ella grito hacia la persona que se alejaba—¡Si, amigo, no te disculpes!

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto el chico

—¿Ah? —En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Nathaniel la había tomado de la cintura para evitar que se cayera y ella se había aferrado al jersey del chico, arrugándolo un poco—esto... ¡Perdona!—dijo mientras se apartaba—fue culpa del tipo que me choco—acuso

—Está bien, pero tienes que estar más atenta a tu alrededor—le hablo con cierta preocupación

—No pasara de nuevo—aseguro—entonces, ¿seguimos a la cafetería? No quiero que se termine la promoción y perder mi chococino—se puso a caminar un poco más rápido, reprochándose que no debía volver a decir nada extraño en la próxima hora

Nathaniel se adelantó un poco hacia ella y le tomo de la mano para su sorpresa.

—Quiero asegurarme de que no te tropieces con nadie o te pierdas—le dijo antes de que ella preguntara algo

—¡Pero no soy una niña! —se quejó para recibir una risa divertida del rubio y siguieron caminando sin notar que pasaron a cierta persona que conocía

—¿Pero que...? —dijo al ver a Kokoro de la mano de un chico

* * *

Prácticamente estaba babeando al tener frente a ella, la bebida que había ansiado probar desde que se inició la promoción de la cafetería. Un delicioso chococino con un toque de canela, que estaba logrando que babeara sin siquiera haberle dado un sorbo a aquella bebida caliente, pero el simple aroma del chocolate al que ella era adicta, era eso la que le estaba haciendo agua a la boca. Tomo el sorbete que tenía el vaso y dio el primer sorbo que le hizo mostrar una expresión de sumo entusiasmo.

Todo esto fue visto por Nathaniel, quien no había tocado su vaso, simplemente se había contentado con ver las graciosas expresiones de gusto que ponía Kokoro. Era increíble como el chocolate podía darle extrema felicidad a aquella chica que le había llamado la atención desde el primer día que le conoció. Mientras la observaba, pudo notar curiosamente, como las mejillas de la chica se teñían de rosa por el calor de la bebida o como parecía estar tarareando alegremente mientras sorbia su bebida y por alguna razón, ver esas pequeñas cosas le hicieron sonreír también.

Kokoro aún estaba con el sorbete en la boca, cuando se sintió demasiado observaba. Abrió los ojos, que al parecer cerro por el gozo de tener su chococino, y pudo ver a Nathaniel, el cual había apoyado uno de sus codos en la mesa y con la palma de la mano abierta, había apoyado su mejilla en esta mientras le observaba.

—¿V-va todo bien? —le pregunto algo incomoda

—Ah...si, sí. Está todo bien—asintió el chico, apartando su mirada de ella—parece que lo estas disfrutando

—Si, es que me gusta mucho este tipo de cosas...o bueno, todo lo que contenga chocolate me fascina—dijo mientras se ponía a jugar con el sorbete—aunque viniste conmigo, recuerdo que a ti no te gustan las cosas dulces y, aun así—observo que no se tomaba el chococino—viniste para que me dieran el segundo gratis

—No me molesto el venir contigo por esto—mientras le dijo eso, movió su vaso hacia ella—puedes tomarte este también

—Gracias, pero—ella lo miro un momento—¿quieres algo más? Yo te invito otra cosa, tu solo pide lo que quieras

—Todo lo que quería, era poder pasar un momento a solas contigo—le confeso con cierta vergüenza—eso era todo lo que esperaba—su mano derecha se apoyó sobre la mano de la chica, apretándola un poco

Y con esto, una alerta se encendió en la mente de Kokoro, junto con una vocecita que se parecía a la de su hermanita Yoko, la cual le gritaba que hiciera algo para salir de aquella situación que se estaba poniendo demasiado... ¿Y cómo diablos podía llamar a la situación actual? ¿Momento romántico?

—Claro—dijo mientras deslizaba su mano lejos de la de Nathaniel—hablando de otra cosa, ¿Cómo te parece que van los ensayos? Yo creo que estaremos preparados para la próxima semana y también veremos los trajes que rediseñaron Rosa y Alex, ¿crees que se verán bien? —comenzó a hablar sin dejarle un segundo para responder

Nathaniel cambio su expresión a una de fastidio, no porque Kokoro comenzara a ponerse a hablar de la obra, sino porque claramente estaba evadiéndolo cuando hacia algún movimiento para mostrarle sus sentimientos. Eran en momentos como ese, en los que se preguntaba si la chica tenía algún conocimiento sobre lo que sentía por ella, aunque lo veía imposible porque...Kokoro era demasiado distraída para darse cuenta de que el o los demás chicos gustaban de ella. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos y con la vista en la parlanchina chica, que no noto que alguien se le estaba acercando por detrás, hasta que algo tibio choco contra su cabeza, sintiendo que esto se derramaba hasta manchar su jersey azul y sentir la humedad junto al olor del café. Se puso de pie, tirando la silla y se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con la última persona que querría ver ese día.

—¡Castiel! —tanto Kokoro como Nathaniel dijeron el nombre del pelirrojo

—Ese es mi nombre. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mientras sostenía un vaso vacío de café

—¿¡Que demoños sucede contigo!?—le grito Nathaniel

—¿Hum? —miro el vaso que tenía—ups, parece que se me resbalo—dijo con total desinterés

—¡Al menos podrías pedirme disculpas!

—¿Y eso por qué? Si fue un accidente...

—Accidente o no, discúlpate, maldita sea

—Oblígame, principito enamorado

Kokoro se había mantenido sentada durante esa corta pelea entre ambos, pero en cuanto vio como el delegado parecía perder la paciencia y tomo al pelirrojo de la chaqueta, se puso de pie para detener una posible pelea.

—¡No! ¡Hey, basta los dos! —rápidamente rodeo la mesa y fue a separarlos—¡Nada de peleas en un lugar público! —pero luego bajo un poco la voz—para las peleas, es mejor lugares desiertos como fábricas abandonadas o parques a altas horas de la noche

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los dos, olvidándose por un momento de su pelea

—¡N-nada! —hablo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo—a lo que me refería, era que están molestando a los clientes del lugar—señalo a la gente, quienes los observaban con sorpresa e incluso, algunos ya tenían el celular grabándoles por si se peleaban—mejor tranquilicémonos todos y Nath, será mejor que te limpies, sé que el café puede manchar—tomo una servilleta de la mesa y se la dio al chico

—Bien—dijo intentando calmarse un poco, solo porque estaba en un lugar público—iré al baño un momento, espérame aquí—pidió a ella y luego vio a Castiel con odio

—Ve, por favor—pidió mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba para que se moviera—aquí te espero—y le sonrió

Por fin Nathaniel se movió hacia el baño de la cafetería, siendo observado por algunos de los curiosos clientes que seguían esperando alguna pelea por la forma en la que se mantenían atentos. Una vez que se vio dentro del baño de hombres, se observó en el espejo, notando que su jersey estaba completamente empapado por el café y tenía un fuerte olor a cafeína, su cabello estaba igual de sucio que su ropa e incluso tenía algunas salpicaduras marrones en sus pantalones.

—Tenía que ponerme pantalones blancos—murmuro mientras mojaba la servilleta y se la pasaba por el pantalón

Mientras se limpiaba el pantalón, no podía dejar de pensar que cada vez que buscaba un momento para estar a solas con la chica que le gustaba, algo o alguien siempre terminaba por arruinarle los mejores momentos para declararse. Si no era alguno de sus rivales en el amor de Kokoro, eran Melody o su hermana Amber, ¡Incluso los amigos de Kokoro y sus hermanas los interrumpían!

—Esto es el colmo—murmuro mientras se quitaba el jersey mojado—ya estoy harto de todo esto, la próxima vez no importa si hay alguien o si estamos solos, se lo diré de una vez por todas y si es necesario—se miró en el espejo del baño—la voy a besar durante la obra, aunque eso signifique que me maten los demás y después me declarare—dijo antes de terminar de limpiarse y quitarse un poco el olor del café

Tras terminar, tomo el jersey mojado y aun con el cabello húmedo, salió del baño para volver con la chica. Lástima que cuando llego a su mesa, no se encontraba absolutamente nadie en esta y no le costó saber que había sucedido.

—¡Castiel! —su voz furiosa asusto a varios clientes del lugar, pero no le importo mientras salía de la cafetería...solo para volver a los segundos y pagar el dinero de las bebidas

* * *

—Sabes...ya me cansé de gritar que me están secuestrando y que la gente no haga nada más que verme como si fuera una loca, pero... ¿¡Puedes bajarme de una vez!?

Ella solamente estaba haciendo todo aquello, porque Castiel la llevaba como un saco sobre su hombro y no se había detenido hasta estar lo más lejos posible de la cafetería. Solo cuando ya estuvieron cerca del parque que usualmente usaba como atajo para llegar a su casa, fue solo allí donde el chico por fin la bajo cerca de la entrada, dejándola segura en el suelo.

—¿Se puede saber que te sucede, Castiel? —le pregunto una vez que lo pudo enfrentar—¿Qué ganas con molestar a Nath?

—Tengo mis razones para hacer lo que hice—fue todo lo que le dijo antes de cruzarse de brazos—pero tú no deberías de quedarte sola con un chico

—¿Eres mi padre? ¿Mi novio? —le pregunto sin notar un ligero rubor en las mejillas del chico por lo último dicho—no me digas con quien puedo pasarme el rato después de clases, ¿está bien?

—Puedes pasar el rato con quien quieras, menos con ese tonto—le dijo al final, con tinte celoso en su voz

—¿Qué...que fue eso? —pregunto

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunto el

—Tu, acabas de sonar...como si estuvieras celoso—le señalo

—Claro que no, realmente dices cosas extrañas—hablo a la defensiva—no todo gira alrededor tuyo, ¿lo sabes, enana?

—¡Y dale con mi estatura! —se quejó ella—¡Pero eso no hará que no siga enojada contigo por secuestrarme! Para colmo, Nath no sabe que sucedió, tengo que llamarlo y explicarle todo. Y tu...—lo señalo de forma acusadora—te vas a disculpar con él y también conmigo por lo que hiciste

—Te eh dicho que no hice nada. Solo se me cayó el café que estaba comprando—se excusó para no revelar lo que escucho en el gimnasio y que solo por eso termino dentro de la cafetería

—Aja, claro que sí, campeón—hablo irritada—porque de toda la gente del lugar, va y se te cae justamente sobre la cabeza de Nathaniel. Tiene toda la lógica del mundo—se cruzó de brazos—a menos que me des una razón por la cual armaste tal escena, voy a pensar que el niño aquí, eres tu

Sin previo aviso, Castiel tomo a Kokoro de los hombros y le dio un abrazo.

—¿Castiel? —le pregunto por aquel sorpresivo acto

—Solo no.…no te vuelvas a quedar con él, por favor—susurro solo para que ella le escuchara

Kokoro se apartó con sorpresa y pudo ver que él no tenía su mirada en ella, simplemente la tenía en otro lado y las manos en su chaqueta. Mientras lo observaba con los ojos abiertos y él le ignoraba, no llegaron a notar que en la otra calle, cierta persona se había quedado paralizada al observarlos en aquella extraña situación.

—Bueno. Buen fin de semana—le dijo antes de esquivarla y comenzar a alejarse

—Alguien... ¿alguien me dice que acaba de pasarle? —pregunto a la nada

Ella tardo varios minutos en recomponerse por la descolocante escena del chico y después de tomar un segundo de reflexión en la entrada del parque, se movió lentamente para volver a casa y llamar a Nathaniel para explicarle porque razón no se encontraba en la cafetería.

Cameron se encontraba en el otro lado de la calle, su boca estaba fruncida en una mueca de disgusto y el cigarrillo que intentaba prender se le había caído al suelo. Termino por guardar el encendedor sin haberlo usado y simplemente observo al chico pelirrojo que había abrazado a su ahijada, alejándose del lugar con un evidente sonrojo...recordando que minutos atrás había visto a su ahijada entrar de la mano con un chico rubio a una cafetería. Al parecer si había algo importante que las hermanas habían estado omitiendo en cada una de sus visitas y ahora se terminaba enterando de aquella forma.

—Bien, dije que respetaría la privacidad de mi pequeña Kokoro—hablo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—pero reafirmo mi autoridad como su padrino y posible figura paterna, con tal de que ella no repita la historia de su padre

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿Qué tal todos?**

 **Se que estoy desaparecida y no eh subido nada en mucho tiempo, pero acá tienen un regalito de fin de año. Espero que terminen bien el año y yo ya casi estoy liberada de un trabajo importante que me tiene ocupada la mayoría del tiempo y que no me dejaba escribir por el cansancio.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ya saben que son libres de comentar o no el capítulo. Me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Bye bye!**


End file.
